


867-5309 Renji (For a Good Time Call)

by drabbleandfluff



Category: Bleach
Genre: Artist!Renji, CEO!Byakuya, Crack, Humor, M/M, Phone-Sex Operator AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2017-12-30 05:15:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 34,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1014546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drabbleandfluff/pseuds/drabbleandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Renji is a part-time phone sex operator.  Byakuya is a high powered CEO, all alone in a foreign country... their lines cross. </p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

   
Chapter 1

 

  
  
“Oh _yeah_ , baby… just like that. Daddy _likes_ that…” the redhead growled, “... you gonna be a good girl today?”

The brunet sitting at the kitchen table eating his breakfast, looked up at his roommate as the other walked into the room; morning newspaper in one hand, cordless telephone up to his ear in the other.

Shuuhei tried to ignore the vulgar language falling so heedlessly from Renji’s mouth, but somehow… he was beginning to lose interest in his cornflakes.

It was the redhead’s grunts and moans that were making him _very_ interested. Fuck. _His_ dick twitched at that voice Renji was using… and he wasn’t even in on the fucking conversation!

 

Renji sat himself into the other chair across from Shuuhei and gave him a morning salutation in the form of a head nod and an accompanying smirk, and continued-- “Hike your dress up a bit for daddy… Mmm, that’s good…. You wanna bend over the table for me, sweatheart? “

Shuuhei shot him the most disgusted look he could muster.  Really.  He didn’t know whether to laugh or fucking call Child Protective Services, or something… because _that_ was just _all wrong._

Ignoring his roommate’s dirty looks, Renji nonchalantly opened up the newspaper and flipped over to the job ads. While continuing with his conversation, Renji's eyes quickly skimmed the black and white boxes, looking for possible job opportunities. His other hand blindly scrambled up to the refrigerator door and pulled the pen off the grocery list pad they kept up there; he then proceeded to circle a few ads of interest.

His moaning and panting escalated (as did his obscenity laced expressions) in total contrast to his serious perusal of the morning post; until _finally_ , he concluded his business and hung up, looking at his watch to log down the time.

 

Shuuhei looked at his own watch. _7:45am_. Geez. Fuckin’ perverts.

“What the hell, Renji? Can’t you do that--” at a loss for words, Shuuhei simply waved a hand in front of his face, “ _stuff_ … _not_ while I’m eating? I’m gonna get fucking indigestion listening to all that pervert shit,” he griped.

Renji stood up to open the refrigerator and proceeded root around inside it. He came out with a plastic container of what looked like last week’s spaghetti dinner. Lifting the lid to sniff at it and determining that it was still edible, the redhead tossed it into the microwave for a quick heating up.

“Perverts pay, Shuu... and this company pays very well, too. I don’t hear you complainin’ when the rent’s due.” Renji added, voice dropping into a sultry purr and quirking his eyebrow in a suggestive manner, “…besides, Shu-Shu, I _know_ you like it when I talk dirty.”

Fuck. His voice was _hot_.

Shaking his head, Shuuhei chuckled and flipped him the finger. “Fuck off dude, before I bring you over to the Dark Side.” He poured himself a second bowl of cornflakes, and feeling a bit mischievous himself replied, “You know, Ren… if you’re curious and all, I can always help you out with that.” Hisagi looked over, laughter twinkling in his eyes, his own voice a nice seductive tease, “I promise to be gentle.”

Renji froze as he was taking the spaghetti out of the microwave, burning his fingers for his hesitation, “Ow! Fuck!” he swore, dropping the container onto the counter, and sucking his fingers into his mouth.  “…Uh, no thanks! I like my women to be… _women_.”

His roommate laughed wholeheartedly this time, “Sure, sure…. just let me know when you want to face the truth.  My door is always open to you, sunshine.”

“Fuck you, Shuu.”

“You wish, Abarai.”

 

* * *

 

Renji sat at his computer, logging in the clients and phone calls he had gotten for the day. It was a fairly straightforward operation.

He had a separate phone line installed in his apartment that came directly from the company. His phone number was a general one put into the company directory; clients could call and randomly get him, or once they knew who he was and preferred him, they could call direct to his number. All calls directed through the company were already logged into his account. For all the others, he simply turned in his monthly phone bill for comparison to what he independently logged in; and was paid by the minute for the time of each phone call.

It was good part time money. Hell, he was getting pretty popular with the ladies… and, yeah, he would admit… a couple of men too. It was just talking, right? No harm in that.

Renji was a natural at making people feel comfortable, of letting go of their inhibitions. There was never any falsity in his voice, no judgment or condemnation; his was a seductive, encouraging growl… full bodied and strong. It made you want to take a bite out of him… or let him take a bite out of you.

He couldn’t say he wasn’t disappointed that his first love, being an artist and a sculptor, wasn’t panning out as he wanted. But he was still a young man, only a few years out of school and apprenticeship, and he was taking opportunities at gallery events to network and show off his art. He was sure, it was just a matter of time... and currently, it was just a little slow going, is all.

Friends helped him out where they could. Orihime always commissioned him for an ice sculpture at her catered events. At the not-so-stodgy ones he would even show up with this chain saw and do the whole show-off bit with the original block of ice; shaping it into a beautiful bunny rabbit (at little girls events) or terrifying snake (at boys events) when he could get away with it.

In fact, there would be another local artisan showing in a few weeks, and Renji had planned on exhibiting a few select items. The dream of launching his work kept his side job in phone-porn a little more tolerable. Bills had to get paid, right?

It was 10:00pm, and he was just about to head on out to meet Shuuhei and some other friends at the bar half a block away; when his business phone began to ring. He looked at the number on the caller ID, and noted it was a random call run through the business directory. Renji debated on letting it ring through and let someone else pick it up… but thought, why not? What’s a couple of minutes? Another round at the bar, that’s what, and money in his pocket.

He reached over, to pick up the headset. It would keep his hands free so he could get ready to go while talking to the client.

“Hello?...” he said, dropping his voice into a nice, warm register, “.. and with whom do I have the pleasure of this night?”

The caller on the other end remained silent, not responding. Renji could hear the distant sound of classical music playing in the background, so he did not think the connection had been broken, or mangled. His client was just…. hesitant.

 _Shy?_   He’d had a few regulars that had started off shy… but were now more than talkative and _ready to go_. This was not a problem.

“Hmm… mystery caller?” he inquired, “I kinda _like_ that… except, I can’t be _who_ you want, if you don’t tell me… _what_ you want.” The redhead walked out of the ‘office’, crossed the hallway and into his bedroom.  Still no response.

“How about we start off slow, with just a name… if you like, you don’t even have to tell me your real one… but I’d think you'd like for me to be calling out to you…" he lowered his voice to an almost conspiring tone, "... while I'm coming, yeah?" ..and he smirked as he spoke, knowing the sentiment would get through to the other side.

Renji opened his closet and walked in, looking for a pair of clean blue jeans. In the darkness there, as he hadn’t turned on the light, he heard his client finally respond.

“Byakuya.”

It was one word, uttered in a silky smooth, honeyed caress into his ear. Because he had the headset on, it felt like it was being whispered not one inch from where he stood. Renji felt his eye lids flutter, as a shiver eased down his spine. He fought not to lean toward the side where his earpiece told him his client stood beside him.  
  
It was a _man's_ voice.  A deep, rich baritone that for some reason, made certain parts of Renji take notice.  He hadn't even said his name in an overtly sexual way; the redhead realized it was just his client's normal conversational pitch.  
  
Oh, this phone call was going to be _good.  
_

Shaking himself out of his momentary trance, and wondering if he had been quiet a little too long, the operator finally responded.

“Well, hello there… Byakuya,” he smiled, and purred into the mouthpiece, “…my name is Renji.”

  
_____________________________________________________

 

Abarai showed up at the bar over an hour later; a wide smile on his face… something about it made him look more relaxed than Shuuhei had seen him in quite a while. He watched as the tattooed redhead chatted up the bouncer at the door on the way in; a burly man who wore sunglasses-- even at night… _what a doob_.  
  
Renji saw him at the table and worked his way through the crowd.

“I got you a pint, it's a little warm... thought you’d be here sooner,” Shuhei groused and nudged the now room temperature beer over towards his roommate.  Hisagi gave him the once over and noted, “You look like you just got laid…”

“Hey, thanks!” Renji gratefully took the offered beverage and downed a good half of it in one draught. His eyes widened a bit at Shuuhei’s observation though, and he offered up a lazy smile in return, “Nah… new client.”

“I’ve never seen any client of yours give you that kind of smile, you perv.”

Renji opened his mouth to sling back another retort, when a face in the crowd caught his eye; it tickled an old memory in the back of his brain. Distracted, he tried tracking the raven head of hair through the bar, but lost it amongst the rapidly increasing body count. He turned back to his conversation.

“Where’s the rest of the guys?”

“They went into back to play some pool,” Hisagi gestured with a thumb towards the end of the bar. “I told ‘em I’d wait out here for you, so you wouldn’t think we ditched you or somethin’.”

“Aww… that’s so sweet of you, Shuu,” Abarai cooed, and pretended to wipe a tear off the corner of his eye and for good measure, added a little wibbly lip. “You’d make a swell boyfriend.” Another smirk.

Shuhei snorted his beer, “Shut up, dickwad.  Don’t make me regret being nice to you.”

 

“Renji?” 

The redhead turned and looked… down… into a pair of sparkling violet eyes and a large hopeful smile. _This_ was the jet black hair he had tried to track earlier.

“Rukia?”

“Renji! Is it really you?” She took him all in -- tattoos, bright crimson pony tail, wide smile, _tattoos_ … “You look great!”

“Rukia!” he shouted happily, turning to give her a hug; he picked her up and spun her around-- she was still as tiny as ever. Her laughter rang in his ears.  _How long had it been?_

“Easy, buddy.” Renji felt a hand land on his arm as he came full circle, and tensed instantly. He looked to his side and saw a scowling face with bright orange hair.

“Get the fuck off me, asshole,” he threatened. Renji was a good half a foot taller than the _boy_ who'd just laid a hand on him… and at least twenty pounds _of muscle_ heavier. He could take this little shit.

 

“Ichigo!” Rukia admonished, “I’m the one who approached him, remember? He’s okay, I know this guy!”

If it was at all possible, the scowl deepened. But the hand moved away, and _Ichigo_ stepped back behind Rukia once again… scanning the rest of the bar nondescriptly.   
  
Chocolate colored eyes roamed with purpose alighting upon everyone in the area; assessing, reassessing, then mentally crossing them out.  When they landed upon the brunet with the vulgar tattoo on his face standing at the bar table behind the tall redhead, the eyes hung on for a split second longer.  
  
Shuuhei smiled and gave a quick wink, then tipped his beer back for a long swallow.  The wink would've only been seen if you were looking for it.  Shuuhei watched as a faint pinkish tint graced the high cheekbones of the boy in reaction, a brief second before it was willed away.  He grinned wider.

Renji glanced back at his childhood friend, a questioning look in his amber gaze. He nodded toward the orange-head, asking without words… _what’s going on?_

Sheepishly, Rukia dropped her eyes to the side, and quietly replied, “He's my bodyguard… Nii-sama makes him come with me everywhere.” She looked back up at him, smiling again, “Ichigo’s really nice once you get to know him.”

 

 _Nii-sama_ …was that her brother?   Renji knew a little bit of Japanese; he appreciated the artistic style and could get by with basic words and phrases-- uh, although he mainly attributed _that_ to watching anime and reading manga. Hell, at least he could swear in Japanese… 

 _Nice?..._ “I’ll bet,” he scoffed.

Renji remembered that Rukia had been adopted by a _very_ wealthy Japanese family… something about her being a long lost sister. That had been over 10 years ago. He hadn’t seen her since.

“So what brings you back here?” the redhead inquired with a warm smile.

“Oh!” Rukia started up excitedly again, “Nii-sama is opening up a new hotel here in America! He says it will be our flagship hotel to twin the one we have in Japan.” Her eyes twinkled up at him, “We get to stay here for awhile." 

She looked around and hesitated before asking, "Can I call you, Renji? You’re the only one I know here.”

Renji's eyebrows arched up in surprise, but he'd be more than happy to spend some time with an old childhood friend, “Sure!  Let me give you my number.”

  
_______________________________________________________

  
  
The CEO of Kuchiki Industries lounged in his penthouse apartment.  
  
He played back in his mind, the sensual purr and rough edge of the voice on the other end of the phone line earlier this night... _Renji._ The man's voice had been _delicious_.

 

            _“I can be anyone you want, Byakuya… “_

           

It had been a spur of the moment thing, to call the phone number. He had seen it in the back of one of the magazines here in the hotel. Well, _his_ new hotel that he would soon be rebuilding, renovating and upgrading to a Five Star designation… up from the current four star _hovel_ that it was.

Currently he was without companionship, in a foreign country, and he was not into picking up strangers… so the phone sex line had seemed an interesting prospect. Then again, picking a man’s line versus a woman’s was almost like an afterthought… his fingers simply picked one button over another. 

   
 _“You sound like a man who's always in control of everything…  do you want me to take that control away_ _from you?”_

 

There were no eyes watching him here, unlike in his homeland, with his almost celebrity-like status. Here, he could come and go as he pleased, with obscurity. It felt strangely liberating to be anonymous… he could even let his fantasies play out to a voice he would only hear at night; to a face he’d never see in broad daylight. 

 

_“Mmmm… that was wonderful... Call me again, sometime… Byakuya.”_

  
His stay in America may just be worth it after all, he mused.  The telecommunications entertainment alone was quite exceptional.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

Chapter 2 

   
 

 

 

 

“…yeah, I’ll be in the studio tomorrow…. “ Shuuhei overheard, as he walked by Abarai’s bedroom on his way to the ‘office’ that they shared; it was followed by a self deprecating chuckle, “…well, glorified warehouse is more like it.” The words were getting less distinct as he walked farther away from the open doorway, “I can meet you for lunch, though… you wanna stop by? Let me give you the address…”

Hmm… Rukia, maybe? Would that mean… Ichigo? A small smile appeared on Shuuhei’s face; perhaps _he_ could use some lunch too…

 

As Renji hung up the phone with his childhood friend, he couldn’t help but look over at his other phone-- the business phone. Eight nights had rolled by since Renji had spoken with _Byakuya_. He had hoped the guy would have called back and become a regular client. That voice... like whiskey-over-velvet, so refined, so controlled...  There was something about it that had gotten the redhead hooked from the first word.

_Great_... he snorted, wasn't it supposed to be the opposite way around? Wasn't _he_ supposed to hook the client to call _him_ back? Renji looked at the clock in his nightstand, 10:23pm.... night number nine, no new client. All he could do was wait.

 

 

 

The doorbell buzzed, letting him know he had guests in his studio.

"I’m in back!" Renji yelled; he was washing up in the large sink, up to his elbows in soap and clay residue. Renji anticipated it was Rukia, by the time on the clock on the wall, and assumed she’d just walk in anyway. He finished rinsing off and began walking toward the front of the studio, wiping off his dripping arms with an old towel.

"Renji!" she exclaimed, finding her way to him, looking around animatedly at all his life's ambitions, "…this is wonderful!"

"Hey, thanks!” he responded, pleasantly surprised at her excitement.  He tipped his head toward the rest of the place, “Lemme to show you around…"

Renji gave a nod to the shadow trailing her-- _Ichigo_. He hadn't really decided what to make of the guy... well, Ichigo had made the first move last time; he could do it again for all Renji cared.

 

Renji led the way through his studio, basically an industrial space he rented in the business district of the city. All of his work was displayed here, whether finished or not. His more favored items got a piece of wall space or a place off to one side where he displayed his sculptures; most of them ceramic, a few others made of experimental materials he had tried, like wood or metal.

He explained his motivation for some pieces, otherwise, just showed him what he had. Towards the back of the studio again, in front of a giant cube of raw marble, Rukia paused.

"Oh, Renji...” she sighed, marveling at the beast that loomed halfway out of the rock, “this is really extraordinary!" 

Rukia could see that it was only partially done, the head of the creature was very large, the eyes and bones of the face fierce and proud. The chest and fore feet also appeared, large and muscular. The strength inherent in the creature was palpable, even in this primitive stage.

 

Renji looked up into the marble statue, his pride and joy. It had cost him eight months income, a lot of haggling, and a lot of nights of cereal for dinner to purchase this stone; but he could see the creature wanting to be released from its mortal confines. He could feel this creature inside him.

"It’s a nue," he described, "a mythical creature in Japanese folklore. It may have various forms, but in this one, I'm creating the head and upper body of a baboon, the lower body and stripes of a tiger, and the tail of a snake."

"Beautiful, Renji… Really.." the sincerity in Rukia's voice heartened him, "-- all of it, you have an amazing skill and talent with paint and sculpture."

Not having heard much praise before, he couldn’t help but blush a little, “Thanks Rukia…” then he chuckled, rubbing a hand against the back of his neck, “…boy, you sure know how to make a guy feel awkward.”

She shot him an indignant look, “I was just complimenting you! Tsk. See if I ever do it again…” she finished sulkily.

Renji nudged her in the shoulder, smirking at her. She smirked back.

Rukia looked around and noted that Ichigo was not within eyesight. Curiously, she back tracked around the studio, and found him staring at a cityscape hanging on the wall.

Painted entirely in shades of blue and white, it was eccentric in color and design... the skyscrapers were stark and cold; harsh... while the clouds were soft and dreamlike. The features were perpendicular to each other, like either the clouds were skimming by side wards, or the building was lying on its side.

Ichigo stood there, gazing into the painting.  Renji was surprised to see an almost wistfulness attach itself to the young man's face. Now, he seemed so much younger than Renji had thought he was.

"Ya like that one?" the redhead asked.

"Yeah," Ichigo responded in a quiet, reserved voice, softer than the thuggish one he used the other night, "--this one’s kinda cool. Can I buy it? How much?"

It was a fairly large piece-- the oil on canvas itself was a 6x4 foot item; Renji did not do small pieces of art. Everything was large, full scale; just like the man himself.

"If you wanna walk it outta here as is, I'll pull the canvas off the frame and roll it up for you for $800. If you want me to frame it for you and ship it somewhere, anywhere between $1600-$2000."

"Ahh... I probably won't have anywhere to hang it for a while,” Ichigo thought out loud, scratching at the back of his head, “…so I'll just take the canvas." He reached into his back pocket to pull out his wallet, and counted out eight bills.

"Sure thing," Renji replied, as he hunted around for some pliers to pull the staples off the back. He fished around in a couple of drawers and came up with the pliers and some fabric and rope ties. He carefully pulled the cityscape off the frame, rolled it up, and tied it off. He roped it in a way that Ichigo could simply sling it on his back to carry around.

Finishing off the transaction, Ichigo turned to the redhead with his hand out for a handshake… and a peace offering. "Thanks, Renji... you got some nice stuff here… and, I, uh… didn’t mean to be a jerk the other night."

Renji smiled back, shaking the proffered hand.  "No problem Ichigo. Thanks, really...  Hey, let’s go have that lunch, eh?"   He laughed, slightly uncomfortably, at all the _feelings_ hovering in the air, "--my roommate wanted to meet up with us.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

"Are you enjoying it here in America, Mr. Kuchiki?"

 

"You've been here now... what? Four months?" the polished face and waxed eyebrows of his assigned companion for the night turned to face him directly, the offer blunt and obnoxious, "I can take you around... show you the sights? I can definitely make your stay here quite enjoyable." A shallow smile ended the man's proposition.

 

Byakuya spared him only a sidelong glance, preferring to swallow another mouthful of his gin and tonic instead.

It _had_ been four months of business meetings, dinner meetings, required socializing amongst the various vendors and contract business he had accepted the bids for, or who were still jockeying for a position in his hotel. For the hundreds of millions of dollars he would be investing into this monument to the Kuchiki fortune and name. He understood the game, and he played it; it didn’t mean he enjoyed it... at least not all the time. 

The largest investors and clients took him to lavish restaurants, gave him tickets to extravagant night shows and operas, offered him weekend vacations (of which he never took)... some had brought selected female companionship for him after realizing he was alone here in America. After the first few months where he ignored the women entirely, the more bold and astute began to bring 'extra' associate members of their executive club.  Men. 

Men like this one, sleek in his dark suit, tight after his many hours at the gym, pretty due to his facials and manicures...

Byakuya barely registered this guy at all.

 

"No thank you," he responded, in his not-quite-trademark drawl, "My sister has since joined me. She used to reside in this metropolis and knows the area quite well."

The waxy eyebrows wavered, but the smile remained plastered on. "Well, if you ever change your mind.... can I give you my card?" A well lotioned hand delved into a breast pocket.

"That would not be necessary," the heir replied, cutting the man off. He turned and walked away.

He was so tired of these executives, with their dark suits and pampered faces. Men who probably spent more time looking at themselves in a mirror, than working for an honest paycheck. This was tiring. Clients kissing his ass. This one wanting to do more than that. The Kuchiki was eager for this night to end.

Byakuya inadvertently thought of his phone call over a week ago-- so far one of his most enjoyable conversations he had had with anyone in a while.  Sure, that operator was also being paid to entertain him, but Byakuya hadn't minded in the least to listen to _that_ voice. He liked to envision that the man on the other end was a bit like his voice… a little _edgy_ , a little _rough_ … unlike these drones he saw day in and day out.

He walked over to his hosts, the CEO of a state-of-the-art glass and mirror company who Byakuya had decided would furnish his hotel with beautiful etched and stained mirrors, colored and shaded glass blocks and fixtures, and as a treat for those indulgent enough to book a room in one of his lavish executive suites-- two way mirrors that would encompass entire walls.

"Sosuke," he intoned quietly; both the CEO and his silver haired companion who were in quiet conversation together, turned at the greeting.  "Thank you for the evening. I will take my leave."

Warm brown eyes regarded the hotelier carefully, "...so soon, Byakuya?" The eyes flicked over to the 'associate' left standing at the other end of the room; who fidgeted under the momentary glance. "I was hoping you would lend us your company for a while longer. Has my associate offended you in some way?"

Byakuya regarded the CEO coolly. He hadn't known many executives that would have the overconfidence to bring over a male companion in the form of an 'associate' and play it off so nonchalantly; as if he did this with all his business partners.  Well, perhaps he did.

"No, Sosuke. I, however, have other business I need to attend to."

"At..." the brunette questioningly glanced down to his watch, "-- 9:45pm?"

Byakuya's eyes grew colder. He did not appreciate being questioned about his business, even if it were only for the sake of idle conversation.

"Yes, the business day is just about to begin in the homeland. I'll need to touch bases with a few of my associates there. Good night, Sosuke." Byakuya tipped his head to the other man in parting, "Gin."

"Ahh... Good night, Kuchiki-san." the wiry man's light voice countered, almost in sing-song; he smiled and waved in regards.

“Thank you for dining with us tonight, Byakuya. It’s always a pleasure.” The other CEO replied warmly, “I’ll have my secretary call your offices to finalize the contract.”

With a final nod, Byakuya turned and walked towards the door, he pulled out his cell phone and called for his car to meet him out front.

 

 

 

There was a ringing in his head. No. His room. Pulling himself awake groggily, a large hand grabbed at the phone on his nightstand.

"Hullo?..."

Only the dull dial tone buzzed in his ear. "Huh?"

The ringing continued. _Oh Shit!_ His work phone! Renji was awake instantly and scrambling for it, knowing that after the sixth ring it simply went back to the company directory. How long had the phone been ringing? He couldn’t just let it go… _what if it was…?_  The phone was sitting atop his dresser. Halfway across the room.

As soon as the redhead took his first step off the bed, his knees collapsed; legs still fast asleep. _Fuck!_ Renji fell, crashing to the floor; arms quickly out in front to brace his fall.  Determined to get to the phone, he pushed himself up quickly and rushed over to the dresser, banging his elbow against it; as he jostled the mouth piece around to press the answer button, before he knew what had to have been the sixth ring currently echoing in his room.

“H-Hello?” he puffed into the receiver, a little out of breath in his haste.

“Have I… caught you at a bad time?...”

It was the voice he had wanted to hear for the last ten days. Decadent. Like dark chocolate poured over ripe segments of sweet mandarin oranges. The teasing lilt sent it over the top.

“Byakuya…” he breathed, slightly mortified that it had come out sounding so relieved. Like he was some school girl waiting for her crush to call.  Renji bantered huskily into the phone, “I’m glad you decided to call me back, I was getting a bit worried that you had forgotten all about me.”

He heard an “mmm” in reply, followed by a swallow and an echo of a glass perhaps being placed on a hard surface, “I could never forget _you_ _..._ _Renji_.”

Oh, he _so_ loved hearing his name said like that. He smiled; predatory-like, “Then let me make sure you never _do_ , Byakuya.”

 

 

Shuuhei quickly darted his eyes down to the corner of the computer monitor as he sent his final draft of the newspaper layout to the editor-in-chief, noting the time, 11:15pm. Perfect, the man would have his stuff first thing tomorrow morning when he logged in.

He stretched; his arms over his head, arching his back over the office chair he had been sitting in for the past several hours, getting his work done.   He groaned, gratuitously; and decided to take a quick shower before calling it a night.

As he padded back toward his room, he crossed Renji coming out of the kitchen. His roommate had his phone up to one ear; the ‘sex voice’ was in full swing. Abarai had a cup of ice water in his other hand, taking it toward the office, now that it was vacant.

Shuuhei went to his room, grabbing a pair of clean boxers before heading off to the shower. Passing the office doorway again on the way back, he saw the redhead lounging in one of the soft leather armchairs they had in there. Walking toward the bathroom, he heard the basics of Renji’s job continue.

“…What am I wearing?... Absolutely _nothing_ … and you?... Mmmm… really? Well…. Let’s see what I can do about that….”

Shuuhei quickly finished up in the bathroom; a plume of steam leading the way out as he exited the small room. He picked up again, the faint rumblings of Abarai's voice.

 

“…oh that’s _so_ much better ...” Renji groaned, voice rumbling, “Hey, I got something for you…” he grabbed the empty glass now only filled with ice, and swirled it around, making the ice ping against the sides of the tumbler. “I’m gonna take this ice cube… and I'm gonna pop it into my mouth… and roll it around with my tongue. Yeah, you're gonna like how this feels when I wrap my lips around you…”

 

Shuuhei stopped in his tracks. _Oh?_

_".._ I'll take you in real _slow_.... swallow you down..."

_Interesting. Definitely not a woman._

“Mmm… but before I do that, I want you to get nice and comfy in a big soft armchair… Now, I'm gonna kneel down in front of you… with my head in your lap so you can watch me…” Renji's voice was getting lower, with a gravely edge to it.  “Are you ready for me?... yeah?... First, I’m just gonna run the tip of my tongue… cold and wet now, from all this ice water... up the underside of your hot, _heavy_ cock… you like that?”

_Fuck. I do._

“Now I’m gonna roll my tongue right over the head… Mmm… you taste _so_ good…” Renji’s voice dropped to a seductive purr… “Are you watchin’ me?... Yeah, keep your eyes on me…" He grabbed the glass to tip another ice cube into his mouth, slurping on it rather obscenely, "...and as I go down on you, as I fill my mouth with you… I can _feel_ you gettin' harder... Mmm..." he hummed appreciatively, "I want you to run your hands through my hair… yeah, tug on it… ohhh, I _like_ that…”

_Holy shit. Renji liked to have his hair pulled?!_

Shuuhei groaned inwardly, he knew it was impolite (a dick move, really) to be listening in on other people’s conversations, but _come on_ …. he was only human, right? This was the first time he'd heard Renji with a male client, oh, and it was _fucking_ _good_.  

_Move. Get.Out.Of.Here_. 

Forcing himself to move forward, he did, knowing anytime now, Renji might use his client’s name-- and Shuuhei wanted to know none of that. What if his client was someone he knew.  Like maybe his editor? How'd he even be able to face the guy?

_Fuck. Should've taken a cold shower._

  


* * *

“Nii-sama? Did you want to see me?” Rukia walked into her brother’s office, basically a segregated wing of the penthouse apartments he currently resided in. She and Ichigo (separately, of course) took up residence in a pair of luxury suites one floor below.

Her brother stood at one wall of windows, overlooking the city below; enjoying the vast beauty of being 58 stories above ground level. He turned towards her as she walked in.

“Rukia,” he greeted her in turn, a small smile graced his features. Gesturing that she should sit in the chair across from him, he walked over to sit at the black lacquered monstrosity that was his work desk. When he often had to look over architectural drawings and other such large business spreadsheets, it served its purpose very well.

“Have you been enjoying yourself here?”

“Oh, yes, I have…” she replied happily, “I’ve even met up with a childhood friend of mine-- ”

“Wonderful.” He cut her off before she could sidetrack his main reason for calling her in here, “What I would like, is for you to have a part in helping to develop this hotel.” 

Not one for small talk Byakuya got directly to the point, “As you used to live here, I am sure you have an idea of what this community appreciates, and in turn what this community has to offer. You and I share the same taste in art… we usually agree in what we both find aesthetically appealing. What I would like to assign you, Rukia, is to be in charge of purchasing and commissioning several landmark pieces for the different wings of the hotel.”

She was stunned; and enthused!  “Really?!”

“Yes," Byakuya eyes, ever steely, warmed nontheless, "I want you to be able to feel that this, the Senbonzakura Kageyoshi, will be as much a part of you as it is for me. You are a Kuchiki, after all. I was informed that several of the beautiful pieces back home at the Senbonzakura Hakuteiken were also picked by you. You have a wonderful eye indeed. You will not need my approval for anything you commission; I will leave it to your discretion.” 

“Thank you, Nii-sama! I will be honored to do this!” Rukia smiled, she had never heard such words of praise come from his lips before. It felt wonderful to know he had such confidence in her. Before she thought about it too long and lost her nerve, she got up and ran around his desk, to bestow a big hug around his neck.

She felt him momentarily stiffen beneath her hands before relaxing a little and patting her lightly on her shoulder. She smiled.  She knew he was making an effort, and it warmed her heart. It must be difficult for him after all. 

She pulled back, and enthusiastically began, “I already know of a perfect piece to highlight the main lobby! The artist is a friend--”

As she started to speak, the phone began to ring. A direct call to his private line, bypassing the secretary. Byakuya looked over at the caller ID, and had to interrupt. “Excuse me, Rukia, I am going to have to take this call.”

“Sure, Nii-sama, I understand. There's going to be an artisan exhibition in a week and a half… I want us to go, okay?” she implored as she walked out of the office, waving to him as she left.

Byakuya nodded absently in agreement as he turned to answer the phone.

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

Chapter 3  
  
 

 

Standing on the enormous rooftop deck of the penthouse, sharp platinum eyes peered out into the city night. A sea of pinpoint lights mapped the metropolis below, mixed in with the colorful neon signs and dull red-green street lamps. Nimble fingers dialed a number he had become all too familiar with this past week. A ring tone began… once… twice… three times…

He envisioned a hand somewhere out there, picking up a receiver.

“Hello?”

“Hello again…”

He ‘saw’ a sultry smile grace itself upon a well chiseled face.

 _“Byakuya…_ ”

His lips edged up in the smallest of smiles.  He was addicted to the way this man said his name-- the rough edge of it, rumbling up from the depths of an unseen chest (muscular, hairless).

“…I’m so glad you called me… I missed you last night…”

The Kuchiki chucked softly, “I have so far called you every night this week, save for last… have you not gotten tired of me?”

“Never.”

Byakuya was a little taken aback in the adamant sincerity he could hear in that response. He paused a moment, for once unsure of what to say… luckily the man on the other end picked up where he left off.

 

“What do you feel like tonight, Byakuya?”

_I feel like just listening to you say my name. No... scream my name._

“I believe a little domination is in store for you tonight… are you comfortable with that?”

“I’ll take anything you got, tiger.”

“Mmm… well, Ren-chan… start stripping... and do not leave out any details.”

_What do you look like?_

 

  
Renji quirked his brow _, ‘Ren-chan’?... Japanese?_ He hadn’t caught any hint of an out-of-country accent.  Perhaps the client was American educated? Or in an occupation that required flawless English without bearing on national origin? His curiosity was piqued. _I knew manga would come in handy one day._

“Well, Bya-kun…” he began, taking his cues from his client, “I’m gonna start by unzipping my sweater; and as luck would have it, I have nothing on underneath... I’m shrugging it off one shoulder... now the other.”

 

 _Bya-kun_ … the heir’s smile got a little wider. So his operator _did_ know a little bit of his world. Excellent. Normally there’d be no way in hell the Kuchiki would allow anyone to get away with an intimate and casual use of his name like that… but currently he was in America, free of the restraints of his homeland; both physically and mentally… and, well… he had started it, after all… The endearment was so full of sexual promise that Byakuya rather liked the way his name rolled off the other man’s tongue. Mmm.  What he would want that man to do with that tongue.

He closed his eyes and tipped his head to the side, allowing the cool night breeze to blow his hair back, away from his neck.  
  
"...my chest is now bare... and my skin is hot, and I can't help but rub up against you." _  
_ __  
As the zephyr caressed his skin, Byakuya pictured strong lean fingers brushing against his pulse; trailing down his neck to the open collar of his dress shirt.  
  
"...slowly I finger each metal button on my jeans... I pop them open... one at a time..." __  
  
He envisioned soft, warm lips pressing themselves against his alabaster skin; that sinful, verbally aggressive tongue exiting a smirking mouth to lick at his collarbone.  
  
"...as the cool air hits my skin I shiver... but it's only because you're touching me..."  
 __  
Through it all, Byakuya lost himself in the hypnotic timbre of sensual aural seduction. He felt the stirrings deep in his belly; felt his cock start to rise up and press against first soft silk, then the constraints of the rich fabric of his Armani suit.  
  
"...I am naked now, Bya-kun... waiting for your instructions..."  
  
His empty hand came down off the railing of the deck, he slowly undid the fabric covered buttons of his dress shirt; skimming his hand inside to rub over an already hardened nipple.  
  
"...I'm going to kneel on the bed... wrists behind my back, head down... until you touch me..."  
  
Byakuya hissed quietly as he gently scraped a fingernail over the sensitive nub.

  
An answering murmur on the other end of the phone informed him that Renji had heard his arousal. “You like what I’m saying, Byakuya? I'm waiting for you to touch me... I'm hard and ready for you... _touch me_..."

The pristine hand ventured lower, rubbing over a taut abdomen. Agile fingers effortlessly unfastened the closures to his suit pants allowing more room for him to maneuver. He ran his palm down over his rapidly hardening erection, groaning softly at the wave of accompanying pleasure that rolled through his body at that satisfying stroke.

"Tell me Ren-chan... are you a 'big boy'?"  Byakuya whispered provocatively.  
  
"Oh.. hell yes..." came the growled response, "In _every_ way. Fuck... Byakuya. _Touch me_..."  
  
"No... " he ground out, "Change of plans... I want you to watch me instead... _hear me_ as I pleasure myself... while you kneel in submission."  
  
All he heard in response was a soft moan and a light string of curses.  
  
"Talk to me Renji..." it was Byakuya's turn to purr, as he gave himself a light squeeze and began a slow stroke. He breathed into the phone, letting Renji hear his increasing excitement.  
  
"I... I'm kneeling on the bed, and I can see you standing in front of me. I'm _aching_ because you won't let me touch you... " Renji's voice was hoarse, tight and a little desperate, "...if you just come a little closer, Byakuya... "  
  
"No..." the heir smirked briefly as he gave himself a rougher stroke, faster... he moaned quietly into the phone.  
  
He was pleased to hear an echoing moan in response.  
  
"Renji..." he prompted.  
  
The CEO was not surprised when he heard panting on the other end of the line, getting just a loud.  
  
"I... uh, _fuck_... Byakuya... I... let me touch you... with my hands... with my tongue... anything..."  
  
"No."  
  
Another litany of quiet curses lit up the line.  
  
"Are you ready for me, Renji?..." Byakuya felt heat pooling at the base of his spine.  
  
"...yeah... _oh, yeah_..."  
  
Freely vocalizing his pleasure, Byakuya pivoted his hips into his hand, his grip tight, the sensation _fantastic_... a vibration rose in the back of his throat. Swiping his thumb over the tip of his cock at the end of every stroke, he groaned as he experienced the quickening, and gasped harshly as he climaxed; pumping himself through the aftershocks of release.

In his ear amidst stifled moans, he heard his name whispered quietly... and Byakuya smiled in satisfaction.

 

 

* * *

 

 

  
Shuuhei found his roommate out on their balcony. It was a small deck, basically with enough space for a small table and two chairs. Renji was out there, long legs propped up on the metal grail railing, four empty beer bottles on the table next to him. The redhead's face gazed out over the city, not that they had much of a view, but the introspective expression on Renji's face meant heavy thoughts were circulating in that head of his.  
  
Without words, the brunet walked out there with two beers; placing one next to Renji's elbow as he sat in the other chair.  
  
Renji looked over, slightly startled at the intrusion, but recovered quickly. "Hey, thanks."  
  
Shuuhei merely nodded in response, raising his own beer in salute.  They sat there, drinking side by side in silence for the next few minutes.

Renji surreptitiously looked over at Shuuhei. He opened his mouth to say something, then closed it.

“What?  Just spit it out,” Shuuhei had seen Renji this way before, he needed prodding sometimes.

“How'd you know?”

“How did I know, _what?_ ” he spoke slowly, this time a little exasperatingly.

"How did you know…youpreferredguystochicks…"

Shuuhei paused, beer halfway to his lips, and looked over to his roommate in astonishment.

Renji continued to look into his beer like it held the secrets of all things.  Not wanting to meet Shuuhei’s gaze.

A Cheshire's grin broke out on the brunet’s face, “Fuck, Renji… you don't know how long I've been waiting for you to say that. You’ve been fuckin’ holding out on me!”

The redhead snorted indifferently. “Don’t yank my chain here, Shuu..." he trailed off, brows furrowed, a slight shake to his head, "I don't know."

Unused to the vulnerability in Abarai’s voice, Shuuhei took a good look at him-- quite honestly, the guy looked confused.

“You are, like, the biggest idiot in the history of ever!” Hisagi began, "--what’s the big deal?”

Renji looked over at him, eyes narrowing in anger. It was short lived however, as his frustration was exhaled through a giant sigh and a disappointed shake of the head. He brought the beer to his lips again, drinking in silence.

Not getting another response, Hisagi finished his own, and was about to stand up and leave the redhead to his own brooding, when Renji finally gave in to expressing the thoughts weighing heavily in his mind.

“It’s this new client.  It’s a guy that calls. I… I don’t know what the fuck it is, Shuu. I look forward to his calls-- when he doesn't, I'm disappointed. When I talk to him, it’s like, it’s easier than it’s ever been with anyone. I can tell him everything I want to do to him, or listen to everything he wants to do to me… and… I … I like it...” he finishes off quietly.

Shuuhei looked over, listening; Renji continued talking, picking at the label on his beer.

"You know, I've been doing this for a while now, and I've never gotten attached to any of these clients. Hell, I can usually do the fuckin' crossword puzzle while talkin' to these pervs. I've even had a couple of male clients before, none of them interested me in the least."

 _Fuck, he wasn't even going to mention the fact that lately he'd been gettin' off while talking with Byakuya_.

Renji ran a frustrated hand over his brow, rubbing away the tension he felt there, "But this guy... shit, I wanna know who this guy is, Shuu... I wanna ask... but... I can't... I don't wanna freak him out so he never calls me back..."

Renji emptied out the last of his beer, placing the bottle next to the others. Another large sigh leaving his lips. “I'm asking... 'how'd you know' ... because I don’t get squicked out by all this guy on guy stuff, like some normal guy would...I want to know why it's like this with him... is it just him?”

“Did you just call me abnormal, you asshole?”

“No! Fuck! Shuu, this ain’t about you. It’s about me, okay?" the aggravation was evident in Renji's voice, "Is that the only thing you've heard me say here?”

“Look, Renji,” Shuuhei began consolingly, taking a bit of pity on his best friend; frustration from Renji was rare indeed. The guy had a love of life and an easy going attitude that was bountiful and usually contagious-- so Shuuhei knew this was serious to have affected Renji this much, “We are who we are. I don’t think anybody knows why we're attracted to certain people, and not others."  
  
Shuuhei looked out to the rapidly fading sunset, "I’ve known you since we were in grade school together.  I think of you as my kid brother, Renji, if I actually had one... and what I’d say to my own flesh and blood if I had the chance, is this -- don’t be afraid to be what you are. Don’t let your sexuality define who you are, _you_ define _it_. You're young and your own person; if you’re curious, go ahead… you might like it, might not. Girls, guys, straight, gay, bi… should it matter?"

Shuuhei took a breath, suprised himself at the words coming out of his mouth, "Life is a contact sport… go out there, touch somebody; hopefully they'll want to touch you back.” _God_ , he felt like such an old man after _that_ speech.  “Besides, as long as it doesn’t venture into other species,” Shuuhei looked over at Renji, smirking ridiculously, “I won’t shun you.”

Renji stared at his roommate, his best friend; glad that this crazy fucker was in his life.  His shoulders slumped, finally relaxed, and the redhead smiled... and snorted, “Thanks, Shuuhei… you’re like the idiot-savant introspective philosopher and easy-going jack-ass brother I’d always hoped I’d have.”

“No problem, Renji, I’m always here to help.”

 

 

* * *

 

  
"If I let you... do whatever you wanted to me, Renji... what would you want?"

 

Renji didn't even have to think about it. He'd already had fantasies of what he'd like to do to this man... the disembodied voice he had come to know so intimately. The instinctive way his body reacted to simple sound... _his_ voice.

"Fuck.  I'd want you to ride me, Byakuya..." Renji began, licking his dry lips in anticipation, "I'd be sittin' up in bed, leaning against the headboard, with you in my lap... You would have your arms wrapped around my shoulders, my neck... hands threading through my hair..."

Renji's voice tightens as he imagines Byakuya's weight on him, "you'd push down, taking my cock while I thrust up into you... and I'd be biting at your neck, under your chin... I'd lick into your mouth, to taste the sweetness there... I'd suck on your skin... your nipples...  marking you as mine as I go... and _oh god_..."

His voice gets breathy as Renji rapidly loses air, caught in fantasy and desire, "I'm moaning because you are so tight, so _hot_... I'd want to last, but you're so good, _you feel so good Byakuya,_ and I can't hold on... you grind down harder, because you can feel me pumping up faster... and we are both _so close_... I start to stroke your cock... when I grab it, it's hot and heavy and dripping... I fist you hard and fast... because it's too good... and I can't... I... _fuck_... and when you come... when you come, _you say my name.._."

 

 

* * *

 

  
Entering the apartment, Shuuhei noticed extra pairs of shoes at the doorway. Renji's worn pair of leather boots, a pair of tiny delicate black sling back sandals, and a pair of red high-top Converse.... _Ichigo_. He looked toward the kitchen, where he heard voices, and assumed that's where they all were. Toeing off his running shoes, Shuuhei headed towards his room; peeling off his tee-shirt in the process thinking to get a quick shower out of the way as not to offend. He was surprised as he stepped through his open bedroom doorway, to find someone else there.

They had all just returned to Renji's apartment, and as Renji and Rukia headed towards the kitchen, Ichigo took the opportunity to scope the place out. As was habit for him, he needed to know the exact layout of a place that had only one exit. He was good at what he did, a professional.  It didn't hurt that he was borderline paranoid either.

That's where Hisagi found him. Ichigo had his back to him, but immediately upon feeling a new presence in the room, turned quickly while dropping his stance in preparation. The bodyguard froze for a second, a light blush pinking his cheeks for being caught in someone else's bedroom.  _And_ for the fact that a very attractive man was standing in front of him.  Sweating.  And wearing only a pair of loose running shorts and ankle socks. Ichigo couldn't help but stare an extra second at the owner of the room he was currently standing in. The man was tan and lithe; tight muscle and sinew. The scars and tattoos on his face were exotic to Ichigo; who, like his boss, was constantly surrounded only by the management type looking for upward mobility.

"Hey." Shuuhei greeted his intruder with a smile. He liked catching Kurosaki by surprise, he found Ichigo's blushing.... _cute_.  
  
"Hi... uh, didn't mean to intrude," Ichigo smiled back and relaxed; waving his hand about as he tried to explain his circumstances, "I, uh, was just mapping the place out..."  
  
Hisagi raised an eyebrow, "-- and you're in here, in case there are kidnappers in my closet?"

Ichigo winced, he deserved that one. He _was_ caught red handed here... but never one to back down from anything, Ichigo gave as good as he got-- or at least tried to, "Yeah, you know... just checking to see.. uh, what else you wanted out of the closet." _Oh, that was lame._  
  
Both Shuuhei's eyebrows arched into his hairline in surprise, a soft laugh escaped his throat as a wider grin broke out over his face. "Oh. My. Are you finally going to give in to all my flirting with you, Ichigo?" Hisagi finally walked into his room, closing the space between them; although he did stop a few feet away, still giving Ichigo a way out, if he wanted it. The boy was still younger than him, and less experienced; he knew it.

Ichigo understood his gesture too. Shuuhei had been an enigma to him. Aggressive in his flirting in the handful of times they had seen each other, but never crowding him or touching him, only letting the bodyguard know that he was interested. Gentlemanly in the sense that he waited for Ichigo to reciprocate, which Ichigo really hadn't, until now... _and really, was that lame comeback really anything that could be termed as flirting?_ Those other times, without any reciprocation from him, they had all just hung out and talked about other things.

Ichigo smiled warmly and walked up to Shuuhei, effectively closing the distance (and making up his mind), "Yeah, you're just so persuasive..." The guy was a few inches taller than him, so Ichigo tipped his head up for a tentative kiss, and was rewarded when Shuuhei leaned down to meet him.

If he thought he was going to get an easygoing kiss of greeting, Ichigo was thoroughly mistaken. Shuuhei had been waiting a long time for this; longer than _he_ was used to, at least. Although Shuuhei had wiped his face and neck off with his tee-shirt on the way to his room, he was still sweaty from his five mile run.

Warm and salty, Shuuhei's lips came into contact with a soft, yielding pair, moulding together.  Shuuhei took another step closer, pressing his heated skin against Ichigo; leaning in to devour the redhead, as Ichigo opened his mouth to him. 

Shuuhei's tongue pushed into Ichigo's mouth, exploring and tasting-- when he felt Ichigo's tongue rub against his own, a soft groan escaped Shuuhei's throat.  He felt a surge of heat race up his spine and brought his hands up to cradle Ichigo's jaw, tilting it to his liking; plundering the pliant mouth beneath him. Needing air, he pulled back to gaze into dazed half lidded eyes, his own heavy with desire.

"I've been wanting to do that ever since I saw you, Ichigo," Shuuhei admitted huskily.

"Holy fuck... if I'd known you were that good," Ichigo replied quietly, "I'd have kissed you that first night, instead of picking a fight with Renji."

Hisagi laughed gently; fingering his tattoo lightly, "You think this ain't bragging rights?"

Ichigo pinked again and snorted, "... you're so full of it, asshole."

Shuuhei stared at him for a suspended second, "God, you're so _cute_ when you blush... I wanna just eat you up," he growled softly.

"Don't. Call. Me. Cute." Ichigo growled back at him.

In response, mischievousness and a fair amount of lust flared in Shuuhei's eyes and he leaned down to captured Ichigo's mouth again. This time rougher, hungrier... he wrapped his hands around Ichigo's hips and started bodily pushing him towards his bed.

 

The sound of fake coughing had Ichigo pulling away from Hisagi quickly, breaking physical contact . Renji stood leaning in the doorway, a smirk on his face.

"Oi! This ain't a free show!" Shuuhei snapped to the redhead at the door.

"Yeah? Well, you're the one that left the door open. Bystanders will stop and stare when there's free entertainment.  Anyways, Rukia asked me to look for you two. She wants to go out for dinner. You up for it? Dinner that is." Renji made a point to stare at Shuuhei's crotch at that point in his invitation.

"Yeah, I can do that," he grinned back at Renji, "I gotta shower though, can you wait ten minutes?"

"You can take longer than that," Renji purposefully gestured toward Ichigo, "I can keep Rukia company if you two need more time," he grinned, glancing between them.

Ichigo scowled, a pink flush dusting his cheeks, _again_. "Don't be an asshole..." he mumbled as he walked out of Shuuhei's room.

Renji shrugged and looked back at his roommate, "What? I was totally serious!"

Shuuhei went to his dresser to grab a clean pair of boxers, "I think the guy's shy, dude. Not everyone's comfortable with sex out in the open like that."

"Ahhh..." Renji had the decency to look contrite, rubbing the back of his neck, "...sorry, sorry... I keep forgetting with my job, and you being... _you_... that not everybody's like us."

"Don't sweat it, Ren..." Shuuhei said as he walked past him to get to the bathroom, "but you can make it up to me by treating me to dinner."

"What?!... but you're the one with the steady job," Renji cringed, as he hadn't meant for it to sound quite so whiney.

"You're not the one who just got cock-blocked by their best friend and roommate." Shuuhei fired back, rather nicely.

"Point taken." Renji sighed; he pulled out his wallet and counted the meager bills held within, "...just... just don't order anything with meat in it, okay?"

"Cheap ass..." Shuuhei snorted good-naturedly as he headed off to the shower.  
 

 

* * *

 

  
"Nii-sama..."

The elder Kuchiki was elbows deep in contracts and blueprints for the hotel renovation. He could hire other management personnel to take care of such matters for him, but Byakuya preferred to have first hand knowledge in most aspects of the Kuchiki empire; especially this one, his pet project. This of course, contributed to his twelve hour plus working days.

"Rukia... why are you calling me at this late hour? Is everything all right?"

"Everything's fine, Nii-sama. I'm calling to remind you that the artisan exhibition is tomorrow."

"Yes, and..?"

"You agreed to go with me."

"Rukia, I have several important meetings tomorrow.  I will have to forsake our previous arrangement."

"Nii-sama... you are always in your office, day in and day out. We rarely see each other. This will be a good opportunity for you to step out of the box for a while and at the same time, take a look at some art prospects for the Senbonzakura."

"Rukia..."

"Please, Nii-sama? You agreed..."

It was difficult for the heir to deny his younger sister much, especially when she asked for so little. He could envision that look of 'pleading adoration' she wore so well; he swore, it was like little sparkly bits circled around her head.

"Very well, Rukia. I will rearrange my schedule to rendezvous with you there for one hour."

"Thank you, Nii-sama! I'll look forward to seeing you tomorrow!"

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 

 

 

 

“Rukia… I am having the driver drop me off at the front entrance...” Byakuya had to pull the cell phone away from his ear for a moment, "What is that atrocious noise in the background?”

“Ahh, sorry Nii-sama! I’m watching an ice carving demonstration! It’s a chain saw!” Rukia responded, raising her voice to be heard over the ruckus. 

Had the wealthy CEO been any less of a control freak in verbal restraint, his comeback would have been along the lines of a _‘what the fu--?’…_ instead, he steered his thoughts into a silent rebuke of 'what classified as art' these days.

Unable to stand the roaring buzz, Byakuya hung up on her. There was no doubt in his mind that he’d be able to find Rukia quite easily.

He strode into the Convention Center; a large, ultra-modern, open air auditorium-like building. The entire ceiling area was made up of large panels of pale blue colored glass, fitted amongst cylindrical metal beams. It allowed the sunlight to play and dance, illuminating the floor and walls with rainbow prisms and bright natural light. It was a state-of-the-art facility that merged technology and aesthetics seamlessly.   
  
Even though the area was packed with thousands of people, it appeared less crowded by its open design; and the detached heir, who despised being crowded, uncharacteristically didn't feel the urge to retreat back into the sanctum that was his quiet office.

The Art Exhibition area was off to the left.  Being alone for one of a handful of times since his arrival in America, however, Byakuya took advantage of his unaccompanied status and opted for a leisurely stroll towards the exposition.

As he indulged his anonymity sans bodyguards or personal assistants, he became vaguely aware of eyes staring at him, which he chose to ignore.  He was used to it by now. He thought that perhaps, his dark navy business Armani suit and ivory silk dress shirt with a barely there navy pinstripe, and his soft black leather boots were probably a little out of place in an auditorium full of more casually dressed ‘artsy types’. What he didn’t realize, was that most people stared at him for the blatant fact that his exotic good looks and elegant disposition clearly marked him as someone different, someone _exceptional_.

The main exhibition was actually one floor below this entry level. With the set-up of the open auditorium, he was able to position himself at the railing on the second floor and observe everyone on the base level.  Byakuya always found it was fairly easy to find his sister; he simply looked for her bodyguard instead. Kurosaki’s shock of orange hair always caught his eye. 

But not today.

As astute, intelligent eyes scanned the floor below, a bright flash of crimson captured his practical gaze instead. It was attached to the head of a very tall, very _well-built_   young man. One that was wielding a chain saw.

The fact that it was the man’s _hair_   that had caught his attention, made Byakuya take special interest. Although he didn’t like to admit it (at least not out loud), the introverted heir and a _thing_ for hair. He loved to touch it.  Run his hands through it-- _pull it._ A furtive smirk lifted one edge of his mouth, as he admired the colorful mane from afar.

The artist had his hair pulled up into a high pony tail; a wrap of sorts covered most of his head, including his forehead. He deftly maneuvered the mechanical device, biting into the solid block of ice in assured strokes, sending plumes of delicate ice shards into the air. The frozen splinters captured the sunlight streaming in from above, and each flake individually shimmered, reflecting all colors and yet none. It was a captivating display, as the after effect of liquid sunlight rained down upon the vibrant redhead; especially for the visually inclined CEO, who seemed more enthralled by the effect on the man than the effect of the sun.

He observed, as he suspected all the other spectators did, the confident caressing of ice with steel-- the hard muscles of the upper arms bunching and undulating as they lifted the onerous weight of the mechanical saw easily and assertively. There was no hesitation in movement.   It was apparent that the artist already knew what he was shaping from the ice; lines flowing freely.

From where he stood, the buzz of the saw was just a loud purr. Byakuya couldn’t perceive the artist’s eyes from this distance, shielded and reflected by the plastic safety glasses; but he could see the determined set of the man’s jaw, the brows furrowed a bit in concentration. He could definitely make out the jagged lines that moved down his throat and the geometric pattern of tattoos that wrapped around his biceps and snuck in under the short sleeves of his tight black tee-shirt up towards his broad shoulders.

_A nice display indeed._

Reluctantly, he pulled his eyes away from the redhead, to scan the onlookers for the _other_ redhead… and soon found him off to the left side in the crowd. Directly in front of him was Rukia, enjoying the demonstration. Byakuya watched as she tipped her head back to say something to Ichigo, and he in turn leaned forward to hear her, putting his ear mere breadths away from Rukia's mouth. He smiled at what she said, and turned to say something back into her ear. The intimacy of the situation would slightly perturb the surveilling CEO if he hadn’t already known Ichigo preferred the company of the _other_ sex, off hours. It was a very... _gratifying_ … feeling to know he didn’t need to worry about Rukia’s bodyguard getting too close and personal to his charge.  Byakuya knew she was well protected in both regards.

As if almost by instinct, Byakuya saw Ichigo stiffen and turn towards him, realizing they were being watched. It reinforced Byakuya's estimation of Kurosaki’s abilities; that he could feel the weight of the heir’s gaze from such a distance. He had to admit, albeit silently to himself; the guy was good.

He watched as Ichigo pointed him out to Rukia, who then turned towards him and smiled and gave him a big wave. Byakuya acknowledged her with a nod. The Kuchiki did not wave to people. Ever. The CEO turned and started to make his way down towards his sister, but did so casually and stopped at a few displays along the way. He could still hear the buzz of the chain saw, and found no reason to get closer to that sound. Needless to say, he took the long way around.

At the far end, opposite to the demonstration, a sculpture caught his eye. It was a large _sakura tree_ , probably three feet tall, and just as wide. It was wrought faithfully; a large sturdy marled trunk, branching up into a canopy of leaves and blossoms. The entire ceramic piece was glazed in a barely shimmering pale pink, the blossoms were an iridescent white with pink shading. The leaves seemed to have been fastened to the structure, but the blossoms weren’t. The mere vibrations of the spectators walking past it allowed the petals to shimmer and sway; almost making the tree appear alive.

Byakuya walked up to the tree, captivated by its refined appearance and delicate beauty. There was talent behind the hands that formed this piece.

He looked around to locate the artist attached to this sculpture. Cool grey eyes landed on a man that seemed to be in charge of the display area; he was talking to another potential client, discussing the aspects of a painting hanging on an adjacent wall. The aloof heir vaguely picked up bits and pieces of the conversation beside him. Although the pair were talking about the materials used in the painting, he did not hear anything regarding the motivation behind the piece being discussed.  
  
 _Interesting,_ he mused. And here he thought all artists liked to go off _ad nauseum_ about their ‘inspiration’.

The patient CEO waited for their conversation to end; turning back to admire the piece. The blossom petals were thin and delicate, attached to each other individually, then to the branch with a razor thin transparent wire. Each blossom had been affixed independently, so the entire sculpture must have taken quite a bit of time. He reached out to run his slender fingers down the trunk of the tree, appreciating the cold touch of fine ceramic beneath his fingertips.

“Beautiful, ain’t it?”

Byakuya looked over to his left, where the man he had seen previously now stood, off to his side, a step behind him. He was a brunet with light scars running down his face. His quiet voice seemed somehow contradictory to the fierceness of his appearance. 

“Indeed,” the finicky CEO concurred. “Is this your creation?” 

Shuuhei responded with a friendly smile and a slight shake to his head. “No, this stuff belongs to my roommate. I’m just watching over his display while he’s out doing a demo.” 

“I see. I have never attended one of these functions, previously.” Byakuya stated, as he turned toward the _curiously_ tattooed younger man, “Tell me, are these pieces for sale, or only to display?”

“Abarai’s pieces are _always_ for sale,” Shuhei returned good-naturedly, “You interested in that one?”

“Yes. I would like to purchase it.” Byakuya hesitated, considering something for a moment, “Would you be able to hold if for me? I will arrange to have someone pick it up later.”

“Sure… uh, don’t you wanna know how much it costs?”

“It does not matter. Thank you for your time.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Byakuya continued along the displays; brightly colored hand blown glass vases, fine ceramic sculpture, paintings of scene scapes, abstracts, portraits… there was virtually every type of artistic creation in the arena.

And there was even food.  As he turned the corner, there was a large spread of petite hors d’oeuvres-- puffy pastry, chocolate and fruit. Glazed blueberries and strawberries accentuated the creamy deserts, orange segments and peach slices ribboned in milk chocolate decorated elaborately sugared cookies and soft tartlets. An exuberant young woman welcomed the bystanders who sampled the treats.

Her eyes lit up as she saw someone approaching. Following her line of sight, Byakuya was surprised to see the ice carver wheeling up an elegantly icy swan. The bird was carved in an upward sweep; its long neck and head were tipped up to the sky, breast thrust forward, wings angled back-- as if the bird were in the midst of taking flight. It was an excellent rendition of frozen motion.

He couldn’t hear what was being said, but judging from the giddy response (and the neck breaking hug) that the bosomy girl bestowed upon the redhead, she was thrilled with his gift. She proceeded to thank him profusely, and picked up a tray hiding beneath one of the tablecloths.

It looked like a dumpling of sorts, and Byakuya was sure he saw a flash of fear in the redhead’s eyes as the ‘treat’ was unceremoniously pushed into his mouth. After a couple of chews, however, a wide grin broke out on the charismatic face. For the second time in the span of less than half an hour, the intrigued CEO had to forcibly remove his eyes off the man.

It was impolite to stare.

At a stranger’s mouth.

Byakuya turned to peruse the sights further, heading in the general direction his sister would emerge from. More sooner than later, he saw Rukia and Kurosaki approaching.

“Nii-sama!” Rukia smiled as she walked up to him, “I’m so glad you’re here!"

 

 

* * *

 

 

Renji chewed enthusiastically on the sweet pastry. It always caught him off guard when Orihime would just stuff food in his mouth.

Early in her culinary endeavors, he remembered the few times it had been really _awful_ pastry filled with leeks and sweet bean paste... that he couldn't bear to swallow, but did, so as not to hurt her feelings.

Nowadays though, her talent really excelled and everything was really quite tasty. Unfortunately it was still like a Pavlov's reaction with him; he couldn't help but have those first moments of utter _fear_   whenever she shoved something at him to eat. 

Additionally, he hoped she'd eventually stop with the energetic orifice stuffing... it really freaked him out.

"This one's pretty yummy, Orihime!" he complimented. Renji had stopped asking what was in the stuff she fed him. Really, he didn't want to know. "But I gotta get back to my display.  I got Shuu keeping the place for me, and I don't wanna leave him hanging, ya know?"

"Sure thing, Renji.  And thanks for the beautiful swan!" she gushed.

He waved to her and turned... and noticed for the second time that day, a striking brunet in a well tailored suit milling through the crowd.

He was _gorgeous_... okay, well... _let's not go that far, okay, Abarai?_   He was... _cute?_   No. He was... _sexy as all get out?_ Yeah. That was it. This guy was fucking sex on legs. Pretty 'metro' guys didn't even register a blip on Renji's radar screen.  But this one?  The redhead had never, _ever_ , noticed another man before. But in this instance, he would have to be blind and stupid to miss this guy.

And then he disappeared into the crowd again.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The platinum Rolex on his wrist clearly showed him that his hour was nearly up. Byakuya wasn't disappointed that he had come to spend time with his sister. It had actually been, _pleasant_.

"I need to head back to the office, Rukia."

"I understand, Nii-sama." Rukia glanced around, looking for her childhood friend; but was unable to catch any sight of him. "There was someone I wanted you to meet, but I haven’t seen him since we left the demo." She started to explain, "we were best friends in grade school when I lived here, and I happened to run into him again a few weeks ago." She didn’t feel the need to go into detail that it was in a _bar,_ however. Frustration furrowed her brow, as she craned her neck to find the redhead, “ohh, I can’t believe he’s not here!” 

The afternoon hour had passed effortlessly, not encumbered by the usual awkwardness that so often accompanied his time with Rukia. Byakuya would later blame it on serendipity, that caused his brief flash of guilt for not knowing more of _who_ his adopted sister was. Or why said guilt led him to offer, but the elder Kuchiki did so anyways.

"Due to re-arranging my schedule to be here today, I will most likely finish up my work early this evening. Why not invite your friend over for dinner... say around 7:30pm? I would very much like to meet your acquaintances Rukia, a childhood friend sounds... nice."

"That would be wonderful, Nii-sama!"

"You are welcome to join us, Kurosaki."

"I’ll pass tonight, Byakuya,” a ghost of a smile hovered over his lips, as his eyes searched the crowd for a lanky brunet, “I think I can come up with plans of my own for the night."

"Very well. Dinner at the penthouse. I will inform the cook to plan for three."

 

 

* * *

 

 

Renji looked down at his watch again. 5:23pm. Was Shuuhei pulling his leg? He was going to punch the fuck out of him if he was-- telling him some guy came by and wanted to purchase his sakura tree. No name, just a description: ‘dark hair, a good looking guy’ -- _He said to hold it for him, and he’d come back to pick it up._

Well, the exhibition closed a little over 20 minutes ago, and Renji had already packed up what was left of his art and put it in Orihime's van. Now, he was just hanging around.  Waiting.

His mind wandering back to the dark haired stranger he had seen earlier that afternoon. The guy had an ice-cold, no nonsense, take-control kind of aura about him... and Renji had to admit it, it kinda pushed all sorts of newly unearthed buttons for him. And that _hair_ … and the flawless skin… and _fuck, I_ am _a godamn fruitcake..._

Shaking himself out of reverie, Renji watched as a young man, slender and harried, approached Orihime and seemed to ask for directions. She looked around and spotted him, then smiled at the young man and pointed him in Renji's direction.

_Ah, his buyer. Finally._

"Excuse me for being late, Abarai-san," the young man began in apology, walking up to the brawny artist, "the traffic was busier than I had anticipated."

"Don't worry about it." Renji replied standing up, "but, uh... you brought something to carry this with, right?" Abarai compared the size of the crate he boxed up his sculpture with, with the slim build and diminutive size of his buyer. There was no way this guy would be carrying his art anywhere.

"Oh..." the boy looked at the crate and scratched his head, " uh... gee... I didn’t realize it would be packed so large. Is that it?"

"Yeah.”

"Oh." The guy looked doubtful, "I'll manage somehow." He reached into his pocket to pull out his cell phone, and dialed a number. "Hi.. um, this is Rikichi.  I need someone sent over to the convention center to help me bring back a crate... yes... yes... well, no I didn't bring anything with me to carry it back with..." the young man winced into the phone, pulling it away from his ear for a second, "...well, what about Madarame?... no? ... um, Ayasegawa?... who's going to ask him?... well, can't you?... oh.." his face fell, the poor guy looked a little dejected. "Yes, I guess I can wait here. Forty five minutes?... okay." He hung up the phone and smiled awkwardly at Renji.

"I guess I'll wait for help to arrive. Thanks for waiting for me to get here." Rikichi reached into a breast pocket and pulled out a check. "Do you take checks, Abarai-san?"

"Sure, is it from a local bank?"

"Yes it is." Rikichi pulled out a pen, "What do I make it out for?"

Renji gave the thought a once-over, "How about twelve-thousand, and I help you take it to your car... then you won't have to wait for help."

Rikichi looked up at him as if he were the best thing next to sliced bread. “Oh! Thank you so much Abarai-san!”

Renji chuffed; he was already starting to like this guy… in a big brother sort of way, of course. “No sweat, really… and call me Renji.”

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

"It was so nice of you to help me, Renji-san."

"It's the least I could do. No big deal… seriously, stop thanking me." Renji sighed, although he said that last part with a chuckle so Rikichi wouldn't take it the wrong way.

Renji had first offered to carry the crate to the car. After putting it into the trunk of the town car, they both realized that Rikichi probably wouldn't be able to carry it to wherever its final destination was either. So, Renji offered his services. Again. The redhead really was just a nice guy that liked to help anyone out, if he could. He looked rough, probably sounded that way too. But deep down inside, the sculptor was as friendly and loyal as a domesticated mutt.

Needless to say, that led them both here in the elevator, heading up to the penthouse.

The elevator chimed softly and gave a soft bump as it reached its destination. Rearranging the crate on his right shoulder, Renji ducked down a bit to get out and waited for Rikichi to lead the way. The young man quickly walked up to one of two available doors in the short hallway and swiped his electronic key through the lock. A soft click and swish later, and Renji was led into the grand foyer of the penthouse apartments.

His long arms and well corded muscles flexed as he hoisted the crate off his shoulder and placed it gently on the marbled floor.

Rikichi bowed and gratefully reached out to shake his hand again, "Thank you so much, Renji-san! You really helped me out!" The grin on the young man's face was wide enough to break something.

The redhead took a quick look at the fabulous accommodations from the limited view he had in the foyer. The penthouse was in an upper echelon of lavishness Renji had never seen before. It spoke of wealth and luxury… an affluence and opulence almost unbelievable to the layman.

“Wow, Rikichi… you live here?” after the words came out of his mouth Renji felt a little guilty; he hadn’t meant for it to sound so _disbelieving._  
  
 _Don't judge a book by it's cover, Abarai._  
  
"Uh… hey um… let me unpack this for you," Renji offered, trying to make up for his faux pas.  He reached into his back pocket and pulled out his pocket knife. He flipped open the four inch blade and went to work prying loose the staples he used to close the crate.

Rikichi continued to talk, filling the quiet space with the sounds of energetic apologies... again... for all the trouble Renji had put himself through to help him out… again… and oh!... that the car would take him home whenever he was ready... and finally: “Oh no! I don’t live here. My employer does,” Rikichi laughed, “Although I'm flattered you think I can afford all this!”

The quiet clip of footsteps echoed around the corner...

_Employer?…_

"Rikichi," a deep velvety voice intoned, "is someone here with you?"

 

Renji froze.

He knew that voice.  He had just spoken with that voice.  _Last night_.

He turned around slowly, and straightened. It felt like he was in one of those weird moments, when people say time slows down to a crawl... _w_ _aiting_ … for the body attached to that voice to appear.  Rounding the corner _, that_ _man_ from the exhibition came into view.

A waterfall of silky black hair, deep silver eyes, pristine flawless skin... _holy fuck_... was this the one and same person?! Renji's heart thumped heavily in his chest. For a brief moment, the only sound he heard was the rush of blood pounding in his ears.

"Kuchiki-sama," Rikichi bowed low to his employer, "I had some trouble at the exhibition, and Abarai-san was nice enough to help me."

The billionaire CEO instantly recognized the other man in the foyer. It was the ice carver from earlier in the day.  _Was he_ _the same artist who sculpted this sakura tree?_

Up close and personal, the man was stunning. Tall, broad and muscular... red hair ablaze under the warm lighting... Now that the discerning heir was much closer, he noted that the sculptor’s eyes were a mesmerizing _amber_ … the worldly heir had never seen a man as strikingly masculine as the one standing before him.

No matter how caught off guard he was internally, however, Byakuya’s facial expression never wavered externally-- a cool air of haughty calm greeted the surprised artist. The aloof heir was always a stickler for polite manners and proper etiquette; and without breaking stride he walked up to the redhead, hand out in a no-nonsense introduction, "Kuchiki Byakuya."

And there it was.

_Byakuya._

It took Renji a moment to compose himself, half shocked at not only finding out who the man from the exhibition was; but the fact that this very same man was _Byakuya._ If the redhead had not been a man of great fortitude, he’d have guessed he would have swooned by now.

Instead, he graced his new patron with a devastatingly handsome smile; Renji felt like the cat that just got told his owner bought the cream factory.  _N_ _ext door_.

He reached out to finally touch the man attached to the amazingly sensual voice he had been conversing with for the last several weeks; discussing intimate details of where _exactly_ he wanted to place his hands.  His teeth.  His tongue.

Grasping the other's hand in a warm, sure grip, it was as if electricity arced between their palms as they touched.

He introduced himself in the man’s own custom, registering the surprise in the other's eyes as the words began to flow from his mouth-- "It's wonderful to finally meet you, _Byakuya_. My name is Abarai. _Abarai Renji_.”

...and then, the phone in his pants pocket began to vibrate....

  
 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I know it's been a long, long time coming, but I hope to get these last chapters up and posted.  
> Here's the thing... never re-look at your old works. All the typos and tenses and want of editing is driving me nuts. I'm trying not to change things, to keep them as they were originally posted, but I write slightly differently now, and reading over old works is making me cringe at some of this stuff I wrote. *deep sigh*  
> Thank you for your patience! 
> 
> Originally posted July 2009

 

 

 

Kuchiki Byakuya could count on a single hand, the number of times he had been stunned speechless-- where he'd been presented with a situation that had both his incisive and decisive minds utterly shut down for a moment.  Where he'd felt his eyes widen.  Then his brow furrow.

Tonight, he would have to add another digit.

 

He was completely disarmed. At the touch of the other man, the unflappable billionaire felt what must have been simple static electricity spark between them, and he'd involuntarily pulled back his hand in response. Silently he chided himself for the momentary lapse in poise, and was surprised yet again when the other hand simply tightened, not letting his go.

Luckily, Abarai's cell phone began to vibrate.  It gifted him with the opportunity to take back the situation, to bring it under _his_ control once again.

Arching a refined brow, the amused heir responded, "Is that a vibrator in your pocket… or are you just happy to see me?"

He was pleased to see the artist's eyes momentarily widen in surprise, before igniting with a nice warm glow, a hearty chuckle rumbled out the tattooed throat.

 

"Why yes, to both, actually," Renji replied, quite happy that the _game_ was still on, as well.  He shrugged in apology and gestured at his phone, "Excuse me, please."

The redhead released Byakuya's hand and reached into his pocket to retrieve his cell phone. He walked a few steps away for privacy's sake, and looked at the number on the phone before flipping it open to pick up the line.

"Hey, what's up? ... what am I doing tonight?" Renji briefly glanced back at his newly found client, then took a few more steps towards the door, lowering his voice, "...uh, no plans, I guess... you got something in mind? Dinner?..."  
  
  
Byakuya turned to dismiss his personal assistant quietly, "Rikichi, you may have the rest of the evening to your leisure,” politely tuning out Renji’s conversation, he continued speaking as he went further into the apartment, “I will be dining with Rukia and a guest this evening and do not want to be disturbed.  Have all business matters deferred until tomorrow."

"Hai, Kuchiki-sama,” the young assistant replied, “…have a good evening." Rikichi bowed and let himself out.

 

  
Renji continued on, oblivious that he now had the foyer to himself, “…no… but I can look it up… I’m not hopeless," he snorted, "-- you don’t need to send a car to come get me… anyways, I’m not at home right now…” The redhead glanced at his watch, _shit… he had to get going if he was making plans for dinner_ … that kinda bummed him out, more than a little bit too... "Alright, I'll see you soon."

Renji flipped the phone closed, effectively ending the call. He turned to address his host, apology on his lips; only to find he was alone. Curious, he ventured further into the lavish penthouse, his artistic eye admiring the clean lines and uncluttered spaces. He stepped down into the sunken living room, a large open space with soft leather couches and matching armchairs, a beautiful baby grand piano, and a fireplace.

He crossed the room to find his host standing behind the large black granite topped wet bar, procuring himself a cocktail; a gin and tonic, to be exact. Alert eyes took the opportunity, while his host was preoccupied, to observe the man carefully.

The sculptor in him picked up every nuance in the long eyelashes fluttering upon Byakuya's cheek, the efficient and refined movements of his slender fingers in simply placing ice cubes into his glass, the subtle rise and fall of soft silk covering a well defined chest. The top two buttons on his dress shirt were open, and the tease of pristine skin drawn tight over the slightly protruding collar bone drew the redhead's eyes to that spot.

He wanted to run the tip of his tongue over that spot.

“Byakuya…” it was said in an exhalation of air, almost as a caress.

 

The heir turned to face the ruggedly handsome artist; the man had a feline’s assured grace in his stride, languid and contained.

Byakuya had never thought he’d come face to face with his nighttime companion, his _phone-sex operator_.

He had to admit, he wasn’t sure he liked the idea.  With anonymity came a freedom he had enjoyed immensely.  He could say or do anything he wanted without repercussion or guilt for his deviances, his kinks. Nothing would reflect back onto him as Chief Executive Officer of a billion dollar multi-national corporation-- of his family empire.

And yet, that little part of him that was still the headstrong young spitfire his grandfather had often reminisced over when the man was still alive… well, _that_ Byakuya definitely wanted to see where this could all lead to… hell, _that_ Byakuya wanted to see how far all _those_ tattoos led to...

Meeting the flesh and blood man behind the rough and edgy voice definitely had not been disappointing, in that sense.

 

“You address me as if you know me, as if we are acquaintances…” a cool tone censured, but was not condescending or angry.

Renji smiled easily, up for the challenge called out by the other man.  “Aren't we?" the redhead questioned, "haven't we shared more together these past weeks than most married people feel comfortable enough to even discuss?"

_Bold_. 

“Until five minutes ago, you did not even know my surname.”

“…but I know who _you_ are.  Perhaps I know the Byakuya behind the name, yeah?”

"Perhaps…” the brunet offered, leaving the redhead to have the last word in this instance. “May I offer you a drink?" he asked, not minding a change in subject.

“Sure,” Renji smiled more assuredly, confidence bolstered by his marginal ‘win’, "-- you got any beer?” He walked up to the bar, and perched on the open seat.

“Yes, I do…” the courteous heir leaned down to open up the small refrigerator under the bar, “but probably only Japanese brands, if you do not mind those?” he inquired. Receiving a confirming nod from Renji, he listed his stock, “I have _Asahi Dry,_ a _Kirin Lager_ … and a personal favorite, _Sode no Shirayuki_. The last is a microbrew made by our very own Kuchiki Industries. I would describe it as most similar to a pale ale. We utilize a special type of handpicked hops that keeps the beer itself clear colored, hence the ‘white’ in the namesake, while allowing the fullness of the malt to be expressed and giving the beer a nice crisp aftertaste.”

 

Renji grinned; to him, beer was beer.  As long as it didn’t have some crazy fruity flavor mixed into it, he’d drink it. But he had thoroughly enjoyed listening to Byakuya extolling the virtues of his family brew… and he especially liked the way those foreign words seemed to wrap around and caress his ears as they eloquently exited Byakuya’s mouth. There was something so _sensual_ in listening to Byakuya in his native language.

Hmm… Renji couldn’t help but imagine other situations where he could manage to get Byakuya speaking to him in a foreign tongue.  Or of having _that_ tongue caressing his ear. The idea had him shifting on the bar stool.

“I’ll have the microbrew, if you don’t mind saying it for me again,” Renji couldn’t help it, the brunet somehow got him to admit things he normally wouldn’t under other circumstances, “…and i have to admit, I _really_ like hearing you speak in Japanese.”

Renji received an arch of a refined brow in response.

 

Byakuya had to fight an upward tug to the corner of his mouth, the operator really was an ‘aurally fixated’ kind of guy.  How appropriate.  Byakuya reached down and grabbed the white glass bottle with the white label, popped it open and walked around to the front of the bar to hand it to his guest.

"Your _Sode no Shirayuki_... Renji..." the dark heir pronounced, and toasted his guest, "-- _watashi wa au kotowo koukai shinai_."

 

Renji didn’t understand what was being said, but he could feel the underlying sincerity within the phrase.  And well, the fact that Byakuya was doing what he had just asked was such _a turn on_. Tipping his head in thanks, Renji smiled conspiringly and clinked his bottle against the other glass.

Little clues started clicking into place in Renji’s mind as he brought the beer to his mouth, tipping his head back for a nice long draught. It was true he had been thoroughly distracted when Byakuya had introduced himself to the redhead; he'd barely registered the man’s last name, already anticipating his first name… _Byakuya._

And he was _Japanese._

And an _hotelier._

There was something familiar about all of this... it tickled the back of his mind...

 

Byakuya couldn’t believe what he was contemplating. Staring at those full lips as they wrapped themselves around the mouth of that bottle, observing the liquid disappearing down that long tanned throat with those eye-catching bold tattoos undulating with every swallow.

He wanted that mouth… on his.

Taking the initiative, as he often did, Byakuya took the few steps needed to close the gap between the two.  He saw that Renji picked up on his movement and turned slightly in the chair to face him, an inquisitive look in his eye...

Normally, the slighter CEO would have to tip his head up to reach the taller man’s mouth, but with the other propped on the barstool, he and Renji were just about the same height. It allowed him to easily slide right up to the redhead, and he saw the surprise light up the amber eyes as he closed in. Not breaking eye contact, Byakuya blindly placed his drink on the bar and within that same motion, wrapped his hand around the back of Renji's neck. His thumb came around to the side to stroke at the black markings.

Gracefully, Byakuya leaned in, tilting his head just so… and lightly brushed his lips against Renji's... once... twice, the second time lingering. He felt the other man stiffen in shock, before slightly relaxing into the kiss. Byakuya was pleased to see interest growing within the eyes that had not closed or missed a single moment, a smile upon those sensuous lips.

 

Renji had been caught off guard a little, with Byakuya’s advance. He had gotten the impression that the brunet wasn’t too sure what he wanted to do, now that they had met in person. It was more than a little disappointing, but Renji already knew he'd do his best to convince the man otherwise.  To get Byakuya to realize that the redhead would be someone he'd _want_ to get to know better. Considering this man must be a pretty important guy (to live here after all), Renji wasn’t surprised that he was unsure where to take this. So to say that he was more than thrilled with these turn of events...

Add to the fact that Renji had never kissed another man before. He thought he’d be a little more uncomfortable with it all, to have another man brush up against him like this… and quite honestly, the thought did jar him for a split second. But just feeling those soft lips against his sent a jolt of pleasure to his spine, it felt _so good_. He wanted this.

Renji placed his own beer on the bar, and wiped his hand on his jeans. “I guess you do wanna get to know me, Byakuya?” he said quietly, huskily to the brunet. They were so close together, Renji could see flecks of silver, sun-bursting within titanium irises... _how could a man have such pretty eyes? -_ “which is good, 'cuz I sure as hell didn’t want this to be our first _and last_ meeting.”

Renji leaned in to reciprocate Byakuya's gesture, moulding his lips to the other soft pair; taking pleasure in the feel of pliant flesh moving beneath his own. He tipped his head back a little and ran his tongue over Byakuya’s bottom lip... he then pulled it into his mouth and sucked on it.

 

Byakuya registered strong lean fingers moving up the side of his neck. Felt the caress of perceptive hands stroking at his nape, threading through his hair; responding as a thumb lightly rubbed circular patterns at the hinge of his jaw. Blossoming pleasure began to loosen his highly controlling nature, and uncharacteristically, unthinkingly, he yielded, opening his mouth to the younger man.

 

Renji took the unspoken invitation, wanting to really experience this unique encounter with another man’s mouth. He hadn’t imagined anyone could feel this good, be this sensuous. He slid his tongue into that wonderfully alluring mouth, licking and thrusting against Byakuya's tongue as they found their rhythm together. 

Byakuya was letting him lead, allowing him to set the pace, wrapping his own tongue around Renji's and sucking on it in ever increasing enthusiasm.

 

Raising his free arm, Byakuya brought it to rest on Renji's broad shoulder.  He delved his hand into that wickedly red hair, playing with the spray of mane exiting the pony tail. He twirled it around his tapered fingertips, played the soft mass against the sensitive webbing between his fingers... thoroughly enjoying the feel each strand against his skin; he hummed low and appreciatively.

That soft throaty sound caused a gut reaction in the redhead. His stomach tightened in anticipation.  Desire starting to escalate, Renji angled for a deeper kiss, his mouth getting a little more aggressive--

\-- and _fuck it all_ if his damn cell phone didn't start fucking vibrating again!

 

Byakuya pulled back, a mixture of irritation and bemusement in his darkened eyes as Renji's phone pulsed between them. The redhead on the other hand, groaned in disappointment.

 

_Shitshitshit... could he back out of dinner?_

No. That would be rude.

 

Shooting his host an apologetic glance, Renji picked up the line, already knowing who was on the other end.

"Hey... " he said, voice rough, he had to take a second to clear his throat in order to continue talking. Renji wasn't really paying attention to the conversation anyways, preferring instead to watch (disappointedly), as Byakuya picked up his neglected drink and expanded the distance between them.

Overhead, he heard the distant and soft chime of a doorbell. 

And the distinct and quiet click and swish of the front door being opened.

And closed.

 

In his ear his conversation continued, and he answered, ".. yeah, I got a little hung up, I may be running a little late..."

… and with his _other_ ear, he swore he could hear the same response, "...no problem, Renji... I'm already up at Nii-sama's penthouse, so we'll just wait for you... I'm sure we can pass the time..."

Renji stood up from his chair, instinctively turning towards the front door... an eerie sense of déjà vu overcoming his senses, "...okay, see you in a bit... can you give me the address again?"

He _did_ hear it, in both his ears... separately... _simultaneously_ …

 

"Yeah... it's a newly renovated hotel called the Senbonzakura Kageyoshi.... the street address is..." and the petite brunette stepped into his view, phone up to her ear... halting her speech mid-sentence... mouth open in shock...

Renji felt like he had just stepped through the Looking Glass… _you have got to be shittin’ me…_

 

A soft rumbling sound filtered into his ears, as he and Rukia looked at each other, puzzled.  Then together, they both slowly turned towards the third party in the room.

 

Byakuya was laughing quietly, incredulously. He could do nothing else.

 

 

* * *

 

 

It was too much.  Renji felt overwhelmed, like he was supposed to be in on it too, this joke... but he was one step behind. Time kept moving forward, the world was still spinning on its axis.  It just felt like he was about to fly right off.

Rukia _Kuchiki_.

It all came flooding back. Renji remembered how he had felt when she'd told him she would be leaving. They had grown up together at the orphanage, years together as babies, as children; she had been his best friend, like family to him when all the others for some reason or another had left before. She had been the last one, the one that had mattered the most... and they had taken her away.

_He_ had been married _. Byakuya Kuchiki._

Rukia had been the lost sister of his wife, abandoned as a baby to an orphanage. He, Byakuya Kuchiki, was (still is) the powerful head and heir to Kuchiki Industries, a multi-industry multi-national world conglomerate. The youngest and most dynamic Chief Executive Officer the family had had in generations of Kuchiki.

Renji had recalled hearing bits and pieces of all this in his curiosity of finding out the who's and what's and why's about where Rukia would be going to. He now remembered seeing a picture of the young heir and his wife almost a decade ago.  Renji wouldn't have recognized this man as the same one in that photo.  That man had warmth in his eyes, a smile on his face.  This one was older, colder.

Renji vaguely remembered hearing on the news that Byakuya's wife had died, possibly five or six years ago.  The only reason Renji remembered it at all, was that they had splashed her picture on the news, and the redhead recalled his momentary heartache, thinking it had been Rukia instead.

 

Time passed again. Renji went on with his life.

 

Then five years and plus or minus three weeks later, Rukia had walked into the bar down the block from where he lived... the same night he'd picked up that late phone call on his business phone.

Everyone has a past; and Renji understood better than anyone, that one should not be purely judged on that alone... and yet it just felt... _bizarre_.  The way his life, his past and now present, seemed somehow intertwined with theirs.

 

* * *

 

Rukia had been delighted to see him already at the penthouse; surprised but giddy at the coincidences that had brought them all together. Overjoyed that her brother had purchased one of Renji's pieces at his own discretion. Violet eyes appraised the delicate sculpture, admiring the skill required to render such a fine piece.

"-- we really do have the same taste in art, Nii-sama!" she proclaimed happily.

Rukia bubbled right along, praising his talent, gushing about the other pieces in Renji's studio-- encouraging her brother to see the sculptor's studio in the business district.  Totally oblivious to Renji's discomfort.

 

The redhead didn't know what had gotten into him, only that he needed time alone to think this out.

 

And Byakuya... he played it cool. Taking up the mantle of the head of household around Rukia, his demeanor chilled... he... _distanced_ himself away from the two of them emotionally. It wasn't overt, and Renji could see that Rukia didn't know the difference. But Renji had seen the other side of the aloof heir, had spoken with the liberated Byakuya on an almost nightly basis for the past two weeks. Hell, he had just been _tasting_ that emancipation mere minutes ago when the brunet’s eyes had been dark and aroused, not like this muted steel gaze reflecting them both.

 

Dinner itself for the artist was surreal.

 

"Did you watch Renji carve that beautiful swan from the block of ice, Nii-sama?"

"Yes... it appears that Abarai has a wonderful talent with ice..." Byakuya replied dryly. The detached heir picked up his mostly empty cocktail tumbler, and, bringing it to his mouth, shook it... making the ice ping loudly against the crystal.

Renji choked.

 

"It must be wonderful to make a living doing what you love, Renji."

"Well, I can't say it's a fully self supporting endeavor at this point. I still need a side job to assure that all the bills are paid every month."

"... really?... what's the other thing you do?"

_Shit._

"... uh..." Renji had been unprepared for the follow up question, not thinking of what he was saying, only just trying to fill the space with words.  He wanted to bang his head against the table in frustration.  He glanced over at Byakuya for a split second, who had an eyebrow arched at him, "...something akin to... telemarketing?"

"... and it pays enough to cover your bills? Don't those jobs only pay you if you can hook a client to buy what you're selling?"

 

A small smirk tugged at the corners of the cynical CEO's mouth, jumping into the conversation once again, "-- well, Renji, you must be _really good_ at what you do."

The redhead shifted in his chair, a bit uncomfortable at the thought that Byakuya must know he did this with other clients too, not just him. It was something he wasn't interested in doing anymore either, _other clients_. Although in truth, the conversations with others were nowhere near as... _intimate_ , as the ones he had with Byakuya. But it's not as if he could just come out and say it like that. Renji was in a situation he hadn't thought entirely through yet... he didn't like being put on the spot.

He smiled, the warmth not quite reaching his eyes, "I am."

 

* * *

 

"... you okay, Renji?" Rukia asked, as the were heading down in the elevator.

"Yeah... I guess I'm just tired... kinda been a long day, you know?"

"Yes. Well, thanks for coming to dinner.  I'm glad you finally got to meet Nii-sama. I'll call you soon to catch up some more, okay?" she smiled at him, "... good night!"

The redhead watched her leave the elevator and walk towards her suite, one floor below the penthouse. Sighing heavily, he punched the lighted 'L' again, to bring him to the lobby.

_What was he doing?_

He was blowing it, is what...

 

* * *

 

A light chime alerted the controlling CEO that someone was requesting access to the penthouse. Without the electronic code, which only a select few people had and they were only allowed access between 9:00am and 6:00pm; anyone wanting access to the penthouse had to be admitted by someone already in residence there.

Byakuya happened to see a delicate sweater lying neatly on the leather couch. _Rukia._ He granted the access, and picked up the blue cashmere on the way to the door.

 

After his guests had left, Byakuya had begun making his way to his bedroom. He had pulled his dress shirt out of his pants, and had begun unbuttoning it on the way to a shower. Only a lone button remained, keeping the soft silk together as he moved across the foyer to reach the door.

He opened the door, only to find a tall redhead standing there.

Renji smiled hesitantly at him at first, however, the warm amber gaze turned almost crimson as those eyes traveled down the open shirt... halting a second at the waistline, noting the tease of pale skin beneath.

"So... where were we?..." a seductive quirk of his eyebrow inquired, the smile turning into a leer.

The CEO smirked.  _How is it that he would allow this young man to get away with a cheesy pick-up line like that?_   Especially after the discomfiture and unease expressed by the redhead over dinner. Something had definitely changed within Renji, shouldn't he inquire about it? Where was his infamous Kuchiki haughtiness and high expectations? Somehow those things just didn't seem to matter around Renji.

"Right here," Byakuya murmured, grasping the redhead around the neck and dragging him back into the penthouse. Not even noticing the sweater falling unheeded onto the marble floor.

 

Once inside, Byakuya's other hand came up to clutch the other side of Renji's head, and he took no hesitation in crushing their mouths together. Ardent lips slid against one another, this time Byakuya took the initiative and traced his tongue over full lips, teasing with the tip at the corners of the redhead's mouth.

Renji lacked no inhibitions either, meeting Byakuya just as eagerly... pouring all he had into the kiss... the want... the _need_.  All this hot and cold, and waiting and wanting, starting and stopping, had made his head spin.

 

Standing together, Renji's height and breadth was quite arousing for the dominating CEO. Byakuya had never 'acquainted' himself with anyone taller or larger than himself, he was always able to pick who his companions were, limited though they were in number. He always made sure there were no doubts in who was the alpha male.

He hadn't really 'picked' Renji, per se. It threw him off a bit, to be the smaller of the two men-- but the billionaire couldn't really deny, that he felt an added thrill of electricity race up his spine at the way his slender body fit in against the brawny sculptor, the way he tilted his head up to meet that ravenous mouth... the way that his arms wrapped over hard, broad shoulders... he could feel the corded muscle flex and shift beneath his sensitive fingers.

And the way, right now, he was being herded toward the living room. He was being bodily pushed around, and oh, did he _like_ it. Being manhandled by a bigger, _younger_ man.  And it’s not as if the sculptor was that much younger physically than Byakuya either.  It’s just that the CEO _felt_ so much older, and it was kind of a boost to his ego (not that he needed one) to have this young, energetic, _built_ man interested in _him_. He was bored with the same sleek businessman that often tried to get his attention. Renji was a breath of fresh air.  Fresh, hot, _smoking_ , air.

 

The redhead turned them around so that he was the first to move down the stairs, thereby trading heights. Now, Byakuya was the taller of the two, Renji a few inches shorter, bringing his face to the CEO's shoulder level.

Renji's long perfect sculptors fingers reached for the remaining fabric covered button of Byakuya's dress shirt, quickly undoing it. With a fluidity most appropriate for his profession, he grazed his fingertips over the smooth collarbone, splaying the shirt wide, pushing it over rounded shoulders and revealing soft skin to rapidly heating eyes. He leaned down to gently mouth at that perfect collar bone, softly, playfully.

Breathing in deeply, Byakuya arched his chest out to meet that wonderful touch, tipping back his head to give the redhead more access and to encourage that incredible feeling. His hands, searching for purchase, found themselves wrapping around hard shoulders, bunching the soft cotton beneath, as they fisted in reflex. His shirt had fallen off his shoulders, only to get caught at his elbows.

Renji's tongue darted out to finally lick at that sensitive spot, the collarbone that had been teasing him all night. Languidly he swathed his tongue over that pristine skin, over, and over-- sharp teeth coming out to nip playfully at the rapidly flushing skin.

 

A soft groan escaped Byakuya, as Renji's teeth got his complete attention.  His hands slowly moved past solid shoulders, to run up Renji's neck and play at his nape and hairline. Boldly, it started to pull at the head covering, hinting at the want for its removal.

Renji’s deep throaty hum excited the brunet, but not as much as the words that followed, "D'you like tattoos, Byakuya?" he whispered huskily, looking up to catch the eye of the CEO.

Glimmering eyes met his in provocative challenge; an excited tingle started in the pit of Byakuya's belly. "Yes... I do indeed," he breathed.

Renji reached up with both hands to untie the knot at the back of his head. Slowly, he unwrapped the scarf, watching as Byakuya’s eyes darkened as more skin and ink was laid bare.

 

Involuntarily, a slender finger moved to trace the tattoos, marveling at their intricacy; feeling for the difference between inked skin and unmarked flesh… finding none. Byakuya leaned a fraction closer and was able to _taste_ it with his tongue. Nimble fingers then made quick work of removing the hair band. Heavy, vibrant crimson locks fell free, spilling over Byakuya’s hands, framing Renji’s face.  Byakuya’s breath caught at the sight of such soft, beautiful, vermilion hair. His hands automatically combed through the mane, scraping blunt nails upon the tender scalp.

 

At the stimulation, Renji almost _purred_ in delight. The quickest way to transform him into a pile of goo, was to play with his hair.  A low soft growl rumbled through his chest… _now if Byakuya started… pulling… clothes would start coming off._

Quite honestly, he didn’t mind that idea. Not one bit. In fact, the urge to touch more of Byakuya’ s skin intensified. Sure, he hadn’t done this before, but too many nights of drinking with Shuuhei, with having a best friend that was _way_ too comfortable with his sexuality, and who liked to share his exploits with an equally inebriated roommate; often resulted in _too much information._ Yeah, so Renji hadn’t done the deed before, but that didn’t mean he didn’t know how to go about it.

And let's just say, tonight he was totally on board with making his own discoveries.

Renji tipped his head up, mouth desperately seeking Byakuya. His tongue swept into the heir’s mouth and brazenly mapped the heat within, devouring; it was an uninhibited taking and mating of mouths.

 

Byakuya could only groan in response.

He pushed forward, moving them off the stairs and into the sunken living room, Renji now having to bend down to meet his mouth. Not being able to see where he was going, the redhead's shin met the black lacquered coffee table and they both went down in a heap. Renji turned them while falling to take the brunt of the landing, the plush carpeting softening his fall.  Byakuya managed to catch himself, arms on either side of Renji’s head as he straddled the redhead’s waist. His hair fell forward to curtain them in temporary darkness, Renji grabbing a fistful of silky strands to pull the CEO back down to continue their play, not wanting another interruption to interfere.

Byakuya’s left hand started moving, over Renji's shoulder, past his ribs, to rub lazy circles over Renji’s abdomen, pleased to feel the muscles jumping and tightening beneath his touch. Slender fingers plucked at Renji's shirt, pulling it out of his jeans. Taking the hint, Renji sat up and helped him; reaching up and back with a one handed move to pull his shirt over his head.

Byakuya paused to watch the scarlet waterfall of hair over muscled shoulders, and was rewarded with a view of a chest full of stark black tribal tattoo work. He felt his pulse sky rocket at the open display of virility, of hard muscle and smooth skin. "You," he groaned, almost breathless, "are beautiful."

He watched as his words sent a gorgeous flush down Renji's skin.  Slowly, with an almost reverential touch, slim fingers followed the markings on tanned skin. Renji wanted to remember this moment, to see that curious, innocent look in those mercury eyes as they followed the tattoos that wove together for the first time.

The tracings with one finger, doubled into two, then ten-- as Byakuya brought both hands up to Renji's chest and marveled at the ink on his skin. Ten fingers pushed Renji back to the floor, a mischievous smirk gracing itself on the CEO.

Byakuya lowered his head and brought his mouth to the flushed skin. He followed the tattoos, leaving a path of wetness in his wake. He sucked on Renji's skin, finding pleasure in every hitch of breath, every soft moan.  "How did I find you," Byakuya whispered, "how did you wander into my life..." he breathed into black ink.

Pursing his lips, he blew cool air over it, causing a gasp from the redhead. He continued with long sensuous licks, moving lower upon the chest, he found a sensitive peak and eagerly used the flat of his tongue to wash the skin. He teased it over and over, repeating the movements until he felt Renji writhe beneath his mouth. He played the hardened bud with blunt teeth, then finally pulled it into his mouth to suck lightly.

His other hand wandered over the expanse of skin, wandering ever lower, to stop at the waistline of black demin jeans. It played at the waistband, fingers dipping in to rub against soft skin at the inner hipbone.  Fingers moved toward the front, ghosting lightly over the metal buttons of Renji's fly. Byakuya hummed satisfactorily as he felt the growing bulge under his palm. He added more pressure to his caress, and was rewarded with a soft groan.

 

Renji was becoming rapidly undone. He reached a hand up and around to thread through silky black hair, to cup the back of Byakuya's head for encouragement as his chest pushed out against that sinfully aggressive mouth.  He could hear Byakuya murmuring, the words lost in his haze of arousal.

 

Deft fingers popped open his button fly jeans, each successive release relieving some of the pressure that had grown uncomfortable in the last several minutes. Renji couldn't help but sigh in pleasure as his cock was released… and then... _oh god_... a perfect hand stroked him through his cotton boxers... he could feel those fingers as they squeezed his cock, sending waves of electric pleasure up his spine. Instinctively, he rocked into that hand.

"Byakuya..." he groaned, his voice thick with desire.

He felt Byakuya move lower and sucked in a harsh breath as he felt a hot tongue play at the waistband of his boxers.  He whimpered as it torturously traced the muscles of his abdomen, dipping into and around his belly button. The hand he had threaded through Byakuya’s hair reflexively tightened.

 

Byakuya mouthed at the cotton covering the sculptor’s _sizable_ length, an appreciating eye taking in the extent of a fully erect Abarai Renji. The redhead did not disappoint.  Byakuya pulled down on the cotton boxers, exposing the fat rosy tip, and swiped his tongue across it, tasting the soft silky texture.  He heard a quiet whine in response, and suddenly he was done with teasing.  Byakuya wrapped his lips around the head, giving it a healthy suckle.  He was rewarded with a salty tang and a loud guttural moan.

“…oh, _fuck_.. Byakuya…” Renji implored, "Yes.  Yes... please "

 

Byakuya gave a little tug at the jeans, and Renji canted his hips up to allow the deliberate CEO to pull them off his legs. Getting caught on his boots, the brunet made quick work of removing _every_ bit of clothing from the redhead.

When their eyes met again, Renji definitely had the impression that he’d never seen such a predatory gaze before.

 

Renji in all his naked glory was a sight to behold. Byakuya was hard pressed to break his gaze away from all that hair, fanned out on the golden plush carpeting, from the mesmerizing decadence of the inky black lines, from the solid muscles so elegantly draped from his large frame, and especially from the one rigid, gorgeous cock standing flushed and begging for attention at his groin.

 

Wasting no time, Byakuya lowered his head and ran the tip of his tongue right under Renji's cockhead, teasing the sensitive spot with slight back and forth movements. He swirled his tongue around the entire tip, then pulled it into his mouth for a light suckle. Slowly he moved down the hard length, taking more of it into his mouth, rubbing his tongue against the thick vein on the underside. He created a delicious rhythm, hollowing his cheeks and playing his tongue along the grooves.  Hearing moaning and heavy breathing above him, Byakuya felt a large hand wrap its way around his neck again, combing through his raven hair. His eyes fluttered closed and he purred in bliss as long fingers gave his hair a pleasurable _tug_.

 

A harsh groan was ripped out of Renji's throat at the absolute pleasure of having that mouth sucking him down, vibrating around him. Renji's neck arched as a particularly hard suck pulled the air out of his lungs... _and was he?.._ Renji practically whimpered as he felt a smooth hand cup his heavy sac and _roll it_ in tandem with hot, wet pulls to his cock. _Fuckfuckfuck._ Losing himself in a fog of rapture, the redhead was suddenly aware of fingers probing sensitive skin right behind his balls and.... oh.... _ohhh_... Desperate hands tugged gently at the raven hair to warn his partner... his breathing harsh, trying to control himself and hold back... he was gonna... gonna...

His back bowing, eyes clamping shut, Renji shouted as he came deep in Byakuya's mouth, he felt that mouth greedily milking him, pulling out each wave of release from him.

Feeling movement, Renji still trying to regain his breath, _regain his fucking head_ , opened glazed eyes to see Byakuya crawling his way up his body.  A feral gleam in those platinum lenses promised _wickedness_.

As Byakuya reached the hollow of Renji's neck, he inhaled deeply, nuzzling the sweaty skin there for a second.  He then continued his way up the redhead's throat, bypassing the erratically beating jugular, tipping Renji’s chin up with his nose and angling his mouth back.  The aggressive CEO attached his own mouth to Renji's for a heated kiss.

By reflex and want, Renji opened up and tasted warm liquid flooding its way onto his tongue, filling and overflowing his mouth-- spilling down his cheek. He _moaned,_ tasting -- _drinking_ himself down; heat and salt and musk.

Byakuya hadn’t swallowed, but had kept the redhead’s release in his mouth and was sharing it back with him. Byakuya's voracious tongue soon followed, rubbing and sliding, devouring, possessing. Renji could not get enough of this man, this moment.

At the erotic gesture, Renji's cock twitched, coming back to life, "Fuck, Byakuya...” he growled, voice roughened and slurred with a mixture of escalating sexual need (again) and fucked out euphoria _,_ “--you are... an amazing... a _fucking_ amazing, _perv_."

Byakuya hummed satisfactorily, the buzz of arousal still in his blood, while nuzzling Renji’s ear. A clever tongue darted out, licking up the redhead's cheek, cleaning him off, “Mmm… you have _no_ idea…” he purred, “and the night has just begun, _Ren-chan_ …”  Pearly white teeth nipped sharply at the skin of Renji's neck.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I shall not regret meeting you." - what Byakuya says to Renji


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for all your patience with this fic. I've finished re-editing the final chapters in a manner I can feel comfortable posting, so they're all going up at the same time. haha... as I've mentioned before, I write a bit differently now (actually I don't write much anymore), and reading past work is quite humbling. 
> 
> I miss these guys! and I miss Bleach fandom.  
> Thanks for all the good times we had on LJ!

 

 

"Hey! Hey you!"

Ichigo glanced over at Shuuhei, who in turn had looked over his shoulder to see who was yelling at them.

"Ignore him," the redhead muttered, as he continued walking on.

Hisagi shot the bodyguard a quizzical look, "You know him?"

"Nope."

 

"Hey! Hey asshole! Don't pretend you don't hear me!" the guy shouted again, following after the pair.

 

Ichigo sighed. _Maybe it'd just be better if they got this over with._

He stopped walking, Shuuhei stopping one step later. "Let me handle this, okay?" Ichigo asked quietly, there was something in his voice that made Shuuhei agree without question.

"Sure," the brunet replied casually, but instinct kept the assistant-editor alert to the three men heading their way.

 

Kurosaki waited as the guy and two of his fiends walked up to him; the apparent leader, the tallest guy, was sporting a black eye.

"Yeah, _he's_ the one--" Black Eye guy said to his other companions, pointing to Ichigo, "- this is the guy who sucker punched me!"

Ichigo shook his head, like he couldn't believe there were still _Neanderthals_ circulating in modern society.

"I didn't 'sucker punch' you... the lady you were bugging last night asked you to leave her alone, _nicely_. Instead you proceeded to crowd her and ignored her request. I just needed to make sure you were listening.  And by the way, _you_ threw the first punch. I just retaliated. It's not called a sucker punch if you're the one swinging first."

Black Eye guy narrowed his eyes, stepping forward and _crowding_ Ichigo. "Oh yeah? What if I say not?" He glanced over at his companions, both guys looked ready for a fight too.

 

Concerned, Shuuhei spoke up, "Listen, you don't want to start anything here..."

"Shuuhei," Ichigo said calmly without looking back, not taking his eyes off the three, "please, I can handle this."

 

"What the hell?! Where's your _girlfriend_?" asked Black Eye guy, noticing Shuuhei for the first time, "You cheatin' on her with this dude? What the fuck?! I'm gonna kick your ass just for being a two timer!"

Ichigo almost laughed, _it was too easy_. This guy was seriously lacking brain cells.

Black eye guy pulled back his right arm, telegraphing his intentions while his two companions moved around Ichigo to flank him on opposing sides.

If Shuuhei hadn't been standing right there, he would not have believed anyone could move so fast. His mind told him to move, to tackle the one going left to give Kurosaki some help, but he didn't even need to. One minute, there were three large men looming in front of the slight bodyguard, the next had all of them rolling and moaning on the sidewalk, holding their stomachs and cupping their crotches.

 

Ichigo turned towards Shuuhei, grabbing his arm and moving them back in the direction they were originally headed before this minor interruption, “Let’s go.”

Still stunned, Shuuhei mindlessly complied; he looked over at the redhead… there was definitely a palpable energy vibrating through the bodyguard. Adrenaline. _Oh.  
_

With a secretive smirk, Shuuhei pulled Ichigo into the alleyway they just happened to be passing. Luckily, it was one of the cleaner ones and there were enough shadows around at this time of evening that they could be hidden from view of the street.

“What are you doing?” Ichigo barely managed to hiss, as his mouth was suddenly attacked.

“ _Fuck_ , Ichigo… I am _so_ turned on right now,” Shuuhei breathed, as he pulled back from the kiss. He gazed into eyes that were also trying to bank its own fire. “You kick ass.”

Taking up the gauntlet, the normally introverted bodyguard allowed his desire to unfurl, “..yeah? Well I can kick yours too, if that’s what you’re into…” he smirked, hands starting to explore the aggressive brunet. _How is it this guy got him to say the stupidest things?_

Shuuhei was pleased that Ichigo was playing along. He wondered how far the redhead would let him go tonight. Shuuhei leaned in closer, pushing Ichigo up against the brick wall of the alleyway. Lean hands rubbed down the outside of both thighs on a downward caress, moving toward the inside on their slide back up.

Ichigo inhaled a sharp gasp, pressing up on tiptoes as Shuuhei finished the stroke. “Wh-what are you doing?...” he asked breathlessly. The adrenaline already flooded into his system allowed his cock to rise with that simple action, pushing tight against the denim of his jeans.

“I’m gonna help you get rid of some of that buzz…” Shuuhei whispered, deftly unzipping Ichigo’s fly, “…let me?”

Without waiting for an answer, Shuuhei’s nimble hand delved into the front of Ichigo’s pants, confidently stroking the half-firm cock into full hardness. The tattooed brunet swooped down to capture the bodyguard’s soft lips, applying the same rhythm with his tongue as he did with his hand.

Ichigo couldn’t even think, his nod of consent lost as his body reacted instinctively without his mind. His hips automatically started pivoting into insistent hands, his mouth latched greedily onto Shuuhei's, tongue eagerly accepting the forceful thrust that wiped his consciousness of all things save this _amazing_ feeling.

Needing air, Ichigo broke from the kiss to lean his head back against the brick wall, at this point the only other solid thing he could feel, with the exception of Shuuhei’s hand. The fire running through his veins threatened to overflow… his eyes rolled into the back of his head. _This was going to be quick._

“Shuu-hei…” he gasped, “I’m gonna…” His hips frantically thrust up.

“Do it, Ichigo,” a rough whisper caressed his ear, “I’m right here… watching you…”

That voyeuristic tease pushed Ichigo over the top-- knowing those dark eyes were avidly observing every barefaced emotion traversing his normally detached expression.

Waves of raw pleasure boosted by all that adrenaline rushed through the redhead, slamming him back against the wall as he shot his load into Shuuhei's hand.  A small whimper escaped his throat as the never faltering hand encouraging little waves of aftershocks on his way down.

 

It took Ichigo an extra minute to get his legs under him again, and they were wobbly at best.

“Damn, you’re sexy.” Shuuhei grinned, kissing him softly before cleaning his hand off and tucking Ichigo back in. The bodyguard’s face was still flushed, his eyes still a bit dazed… _and cute._

“Thanks…” Ichigo replied self-consciously, thanking him for more than the compliment. Smiling back, he offered, “can I, uh… help you out?”

Shuuhei laughed, “hell yeah you can!” He glanced down at his watch, “but we need to get to dinner before we lose the reservation. I’ll take a rain check from you for _dessert_ ,” he added with a sultry wink.

With that, he grabbed the redhead’s hand and headed back out to the street.  
  
 

* * *

  
  
Renji didn’t know how they made it into the bedroom, but it involved a lot of pushing and shoving… into furniture… into walls… into each other.

Byakuya had a fistful of his hair in an unyielding grasp. The mere act of touching it seemed to arouse the stoic man. He was using it to his advantage too, exploiting the wild mane to bring Renji’s mouth down to his; _taking_ what he wanted, delving with his tongue with increased fervor and passion.

In response, Renji shoved the domineering CEO into the hallway against the wall with an audible _thud_. He pressed his burning tattooed flesh up against a flawlessly smooth chest, pinning Byakuya in place.  It elicited a soft groan from the pale heir-- the touch of skin on skin shot a bolt of anticipatory pleasure into his belly. Byakuya arched into him, wanting more contact.

 

At this point, Renji’s _teeth_ came out. He broke from the kiss, and with his tongue, licked the underside of Byakuya’s chin, up from his jaw line to his ear.

“You taste so good on my tongue, Byakuya…” the redhead whispered, voice roughened with desire, “I think I’m gonna indulge and take a bite…”

An aggressive tongue grabbed at the velvety lobe, pulling it into his mouth. Sharp white teeth nipped playfully at first, then bit down in authority on the erogenous appendage. A hitched breath and a strangled moan were his rewards-- a sound that had the redhead’s cock jumping. A more urgent and forceful arch into his body by the other man had Renji growling in response.

A predatory smile broke wide across his handsome face. He liked Byakuya’s _… feistiness…_ it made his pulse quicken, his desire escalate--

 

Byakuya used his leverage in Renji’s hair to pull the man off his ear. His ears were extremely sensitive, had that talented tongue been used, the astute CEO knew he would have been little more than pliant putty… in the hands of a sculptor… _hmm_ …

Attempting to regulate his breathing, the perceptive heir realized he was rapidly losing his accustomed control over these types of situations. This sculptor’s body made him burn-- the hard muscles, the lean form… those sinful tattoos. Not to mention the cocksure attitude... and this tall redhead was definitely making moves to dominate the situation.  Byakuya was not ready to give up that much control just yet. If the artist _wanted_ it, he’d have to _earn_ it.

“Mmm… I have better ideas of where you can put that mouth to good use…” the bemused CEO countered haughtily, if not a bit breathlessly.

Byakuya tipped Renji’s head to the side, licking wide swathes over the black ink running down his neck, sucking on the erratic jugular pumping wildly beneath his tongue. The other hand not buried in that vibrant mane blindly explored the broad muscular back. In constant motion, it ventured hot skin, scraping blunt nails as it moved down toward the base of Renji’s spine. Slender fingers teased at the cleft of his ass, and as it moved… lower… Byakuya latched his mouth over a bronze nipple to give it a harsh tug.

 

Renji grunted in response, the spike of electricity shooting deep into his belly, and out to his cock. He grinned rapaciously… _the game was_ so _on._

Practically _picking up_ the brunet, Renji maneuvered them both into the spacious bedroom… only by chance was it the next doorway to his left.

It was so erotic to him, that he was absolutely naked, and Byakuya was still for the most part, dressed. The billionaire’s clothes were luxuriantly made, the buttery smooth silk shirt caressed wherever it met Renji’s tanned skin, the bespoke pants were cool when brushing against his legs, and soft and sleek where he nestled his erect cock against the other still encumbered, rubbing them along side each other in an ever increasing insistency, as he moved them towards the bed.

Again he bodily pushed at the slighter man, moving him backwards; guiding him with hips and nudges of his chest and shoulders, to where the redhead wanted him to be.

 

“Oh yeah?--” Renji countered, sultry eyes lit with wicked promise, “--and where would you like my mouth? ...Here?”

He lowered his head, laving the side of Byakuya’s long elegant neck, washing it with his tongue like an overgrown cat. Renji sucked and nipped at the sensitive skin, moving down until he reached the throat's hollow... smirking again at reaching the collar bone. He scraped at it gently with his teeth, then latched upon it, biting and sucking hard with his mouth. He felt the guttural moan rumbling through Byakuya's chest, and his blood thrummed at the thick lust moving through his body.

“You want it a little lower?...” a rough voice whispered.

Skillful hands quickly removed the rest of the heir’s offending garments, and Byakuya shivered at the sudden onslaught of cool air against his flushed skin.

Renji paused for a moment, taking in the sight of the fully aroused-- _beautifully aroused_ , naked man standing in front of him. His artist's eye saw perfection, and magnificence; symmetry and flawlessness. Byakuya was lean muscle and ivory skin. Soft low lighting that had automatically turned on as they entered the room only assisted in accentuating the smooth brilliance of his skin, and enhanced the deep ebony of his hair. Renji was mesmerized with the swirl of mercury irises being rapidly engulfed by the black of dilated pupils.

Any lingering doubts he may have had in the deepest recesses of his unconscious mind, of whether or not he really wanted this were quickly and completely obliterated. Byakuya was gorgeous, and Renji's own body’s reaction was for a piercing need to rip through his restraint.

"Byakuya--" the redhead groaned, his teasing banter lost in the reward of finally being able to run his hands over previously covered skin. His voracious mouth moved quickly over the exposed chest, sucking on the already hardened nipples, flicking them with his tongue. His assault continued downward, Renji moved to kneel in front of the heir.

His hands wrapped around the outside of Byakuya’s legs, caressing them on his journey down, heavily stroking with strong fingertips on their way up. He mouthed with soft lips at a jutting hip bone, silky smooth and _perfect_... his tongue darting out to taste the immaculate skin.

 

Byakuya was being inundated by touch-- the redhead’s mouth and lips and talented hands were everywhere. The stimulation was overwhelming for someone not used to allowing others so close to him, not used to allowing these kinds of touches… of fingers that dug into his skin, teeth that teased then bit, lips that coerced and then seized at will… Byakuya was rapidly being pulled under by a riptide of never before experienced sexual prowess. He vaguely recognized that he was being seduced… and he _liked_ it.

 

Renji could feel the heat rolling off Byakuya's cock, and he rubbed against it with his cheek... tempting him with the proximity of his mouth. Knowing how much it would please the otherwise contained CEO, Renji dragged a thick skein of crimson hair over the straining length, inducing a lovely groan. Wanting to hear more, the redhead did it again, this time by taking the end of a vibrant bundle and wrapping it around the heated girth. Slowly he pulled his head away so that Byakuya felt the sleek glide of vermilion hair on his most sensitive flesh.

"Renji..." the name was _moaned_ , throaty and rough. There was need and want... and there was so much promise spoken in that one name.

An overwhelming wave of hunger crashed over the redhead, from just hearing his name spoken like that. He stood quickly, latching upon Byakuya's lips while pushing him back upon the bed in one fluid move. Renji crawled over him, continuing his onslaught of lips and teeth and tongue, until they were both out of breath and panting heavily. On all fours, he crouched over the prone heir, Renji shook his head briefly to curtain his crimson mane around their heads to entice the aesthetic CEO, and rubbed his heavy cock over the other's hard belly.  
  
“--you ready for me, Byakuya?" he growled lowly, seductively, "... _how do you want to do this?_ ”

Molten silver fire met Renji’s gaze, held it, as if deciding... a short tendril of red hair fell across the brunet's lips. Byakuya pulled it into his mouth, and obscenely twirled it around with his tongue… watching as the ruby eyes _watching him_ darkened in response… turning his head so the hair pulled out of his mouth; perfect lips opened to reply on an exhale-  
  
"I want you to fuck me, Renji."

 

Renji froze, _desire_ threatening to undo him, pounding in his throat, "yeah?.." he replied hoarsely, "yeah, I can do that," and kissed Byakuya again, this time more tenderly than he thought he could-- which all too soon moved towards heated and rough, again.   
  
"You got any slick?" he breathed a bit shakily, thoroughly distracted by eager hands touching him _everywhere_.

"Bedside..."

The redhead rolled on his back and over again to his side to traverse the enormity of the bed, and used his long reach to open and rifle through the drawer... on his return roll back, he was pinned by Byakuya.

It was Byakuya’s turn to straddle the artist, pleased to have a bit of surprise light up the other man's eyes.  
  
"Do you not know..." he purred, as he licked Renji with the tip of his tongue, from his chin over his lips to the tip of his nose, "...not to turn your back when fighting for dominance?..." the heir inquired with an arch of a refined brow.

The fiery warmth never faded from the claret eyes.  
  
"Oh really?" Renji applied a liberal amount of the oil to his fingers without breaking eye contact, "...who says we're fighting?"

Confident warm hands rubbed over Byakuya's ribs, down to caress his hips, one moving further to venture over the muscles of his taut ass; not once encountering hesitation or challenge to their destination. Renji leaned up to capture Byakuya's lips, encouraging the CEO to come down to his level. His tongue moved possessively, exploring the hot mouth, flicking up to stroke the hard palate. Long fingers moved... and Byakuya broke from the kiss to pant against Renji's lips as he felt the intimate touch move within him.

Renji tried to keep Byakuya distracted with flicks of his tongue over his lips, to his chin, eventually moving towards his ear. Remembering the brunet's reaction last time, Renji nibbled and sucked on the sensitive auricle, tracing it with his tongue, biting down on the lobe. A soft groan filled the quiet room. The redhead started a vigorous suckling rhythm as he pushed his fingers in deeper, flexing and stroking, spreading the lube.

A strangled gasp had Byakuya pulling his ear out of Renji's mouth as his forehead fell heavily upon the redhead’s shoulder. Heaving breaths tickled and moistened the sculptor’s skin.  
  
"There..." he rasped, "..right....there..."

Renji pumped into that spot again and again with agile fingers, adding one more, adding more lube, victorious when he felt Byakuya pushing back against his hand.

"You want me to move?" his voice barely audible, his mouth just inches away from Byakuya’s ear. _You want it like this?_

"No... just… slick yourself up..." Byakuya raised his head, the _heat_ in that mercury gaze told Renji everything. The man was burning on the inside.

 

Quickly, Renji rolled on a condom he had pulled from the drawer, squeezed a dollop of lube on his dick and stroked himself to spread it around.

Leaning back, Byakuya positioned himself against something much _hotter_ , much _larger_... slowly, he lowered himself upon the engorged shaft. It had been a long time since he had indulged in this type of physical relief with anyone, let alone another man. It had been even longer still since he had allowed anyone this kind of pleasure from him. Byakuya fleetingly thought he must be a closet masochist... because the redhead was _damn_ _well endowed._

 

Renji had never experienced anything so hot, so tight, as being engulfed by Byakuya's heat. _Fuckfuckfuck!_ It took all he had not to come on several suspended heartbeats. By the time Byakuya had accepted his length entirely, Renji was covered in a sheen of sweat, breathing hard like he had just sprinted a four minute mile.

They stayed that way for a few moments, until Byakuya was able to open his eyes and meet those of the redhead.  
  
"Are you alright?"

"I'm the one who should be saying that to you--" Renji replied hoarsely, still slightly out of breath. "Oh, _fuck..._ Byakuya..." he groaned, gravelly and rough, "you're so fuckin’ _beautiful_...." Renji pulled the CEO down by grabbing a fistful of ebony hair and devouring the mouth that slammed against his own.

There wasn't enough air in the room.

 

Byakuya pushed himself back up, and using Renji's chest as leverage, started a slow rocking motion. Large hands wrapped themselves around slim hips, and helped guide the increasing rhythm. Byakuya's head fell back and his eyes fluttered closed as a spreading warmth expanded from his gut to work its way up his spine. Pink lips parted to allow a harsher puff of breath to pass.

Renji was not able to break his eyes away from the beauty above him, as he was treated to a rare show. But he was never one to be so passive either, and after all he had already received tonight, Renji wanted-- no, _needed_ to do more, so he spread his knees wide and sat up, holding Byakuya to him.

"Hang on..." was all he had in him to mutter, as Renji wrapped his arm around Byakuya and used his considerable strength to flip them over, laying Byakuya gently on his back. He wrapped one long leg around his waist, the other he extended over his shoulder.

With Byakuya’s knee bent over his shoulder, Renji wrapped his hand around the outside if it, and turning it slightly, licked and sucked at the unblemished skin on the inside of the heir’s joint as he started a slow and steady thrust. A reflexive shiver ran the length of Byakuya's body. Grinning exultantly at the result, white teeth took a bite into sensitive tissue. Renji was rewarded with a hitching groan, and a clamping down of involuntary muscles upon his buried cock.

“ _Fuck_ , that's good…” he whispered hoarsely, picking up the pace of his thrusts. That snug heat clutching at the head of his cock was _incredible._ Tiny sparks of electricity tripped up and down his spine with every thrust. Renji started long deliberate slides into Byakuya, changing the angle slightly with every few strokes.

 

Byakuya’s breathing quickened, his hips beginning to flex with the redhead. He pulled his leg off the muscular shoulder, and wrapped it along with the other around Renji’s waist. That burning ache he had felt earlier was dissolving, the heat that had begun working its way up his spine now sizzled with every deep touch inside him. That wide silken hard glide within him... stretched him... caressed him so fully… Byakuya nearly arched off the bed when the tip of that hard, hot cock ground down in _just_ the right spot.

Head pushing deep into the pillow beneath it, he knew he cried out, and should have been mortified at the shamelessness of it but the pleasure was so _delicious_. Even better, was the way Reni responded-- by moving faster… and harder… pounding into the same spot… it took everything Byakuya had not to moan with every thrust.

Oh _hell_ yes.

 

Renji felt the sweat on his skin start to drip down his neck and basked in the heat of their bodies. He leaned up on his knees, and forward to capture Byakuya’s mouth again, to taste the unfiltered passion… wanting to be everywhere and everything to this man.

His mouth blindly searching found Byakuya’s, who latched on and for a moment sucked on his tongue to the rhythm of the cock moving inside. Renji managed a few licks, but was so far gone with his own need, he could only pant open mouthed against Byakuya's lips.

He felt the fire surge at the base of his spine and realizing he was about to tip the edge, Renji wrapped his slick hand around the rock hard girth tracing his abdomen in wet patterns.  "Fuck, fuck.... Byakuya, I gotta...." Renji gasped desperately, "I need you to--"  with a sculptor’s gifted touch, he stroked and massaged at the same time to the same rough thrust and drag he used with his hips.

 

Byakuya moaned loud at the pleasure being pulled from him, and lost all coherency. The dual contact, pressing so intimately inside him and fisting over his straining length was just too much. The utter _rush_ of blue scintillated lightening burst inside him… exploding outward… his neck snapped back, a silent scream ripped from his throat as his body convulsed in rapturous pleasure.

Renji felt the intense climax racing through the man beneath him, felt the warm fluid overflow his hand and coat his belly, and that rhythmic clenching on his cock felt _so fuckin’ good!_ With a growl he surged, riding hard and deep. He slammed all the way in, conscious thought giving way to primal instinct; the need to get _deeper_.

He felt Byakuya raise his knees to cradle his heaving flanks, moving with him as he desperately reached for the zenith. He barely registered the tongue licking at his collarbone, or the mouth sucking insistently at his shoulder… what he did feel was the sharp bite at the base of his neck that anchored him to this man, this moment; and it catapulted him over the precipice-- Renji shuddered, arching back, releasing a wanton moan as the pure-white heat of orgasm engulfed his soul.  
  
 

* * *

  
  
A casual dinner and a couple of games of pool had been a pleasurable way to spend an evening together, Ichigo thought, especially since the beginning of the night had started out so interesting _._

They had returned to Shuuhei's and were just winding down. Apparently, Ichigo was a lot more tired than he had realized, having fallen asleep on the couch in the span of five minutes, as Shuuhei went to grab them a couple of beers from the kitchen.

“Who’re you callin’?” a slightly sleepy redhead asked, waking as heard the movement of someone returning to the room.

The response was hesitant, the owner understanding the ribbing and _scolding_ he’d get for his admission, “…uh, just Renji.”

“What?! Why?” crinkling his nose and yawning loudly to clear his head, Ichigo sat up, getting into a full cat-like stretch to unfold his previously sleeping body, “Are you his mother?”

“No!.. of course I’m not his fuckin’ mother!” Shuuhei retorted indignantly, “… it’s just that… he hasn’t called… and it’s almost 11pm…” the roommate finished… _very_ quietly. "It's just not like him."

The younger man laughed, no… _hooted_ , “Oh fuck, that is priceless!” Eventually, Ichigo toned it down to a snicker, leaning back on the couch and bending his arm towards a sulking Shuuhei, “…uh, hey, Mom? I got a boo-boo on my elbow… wouldya kiss it?”

Finally, _finally_ , Shuuhei could stand on solid ground again; “I can do more than kiss it, _Ichigo_ …” he insinuated playfully, leaning forward, a leer decorating his otherwise calm demeanor.

“Come over here…”

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

 

"I'm home!"

The redhead called out as he closed the apartment door. Silence greeted him. Shrugging, he leaned over to pull off his boots, and made his way towards his bedroom. _Damn_ , he needed a shower before heading into the studio; glancing down at his watch, he noted the time: 6:37am.

Steam billowed out the half open doorway as he passed the bathroom, and assuming Shuuhei hadn't heard him the first time, announced his presence again.

"Renji?... You asshole, where have you been?"

Renji peered in, the shower curtain prevented him from seeing anything (and the fact that he didn’t look), so he leaned on the doorjamb, "Dude, I didn't know my mom came to visit..." _fuck, what was he saying? he didn't have a mother_... If he hadn't been paying attention, he would've missed a muffled choking noise. Quizzically he asked, "you got something going on there, Shuu?"

"Don't change the subject, man," came his roommate's exasperated voice mixed in with the steam, "I called you, and you didn't pick up, or return it... fuck, you usually call me to at least let me know you're not coming home... and fuck, when was the last time you didn’t come home?!"

He heard the underlying concern in Shuuhei's voice, beneath the anger-- although he had to admit, there _was_ a lot of anger going on there...  
  
_Hell, this was the only guy who really cared whether he lived and breathed._  
  
Contrite, Renji came clean. "Ah," he sighed, jamming his hands into his pockets, "... sorry man. Really. I didn't hear the phone last night, I only saw the message this morning, and I already knew I was heading in, so I figured I'd see you here."

"...and last night?"

"Uh..." he stammered, "I, uh... was planning on coming home. And then, um... plans changed unexpectedly. Look, can we do this when you're done in the shower?... and hurry it up, will ya? I gotta get clean before heading in."

"No fuckin’ way! I'm using up all this hot water, and you can make do with cold, you asshole. I'm still not done being pissed at your inconsideration! She better have been worth it, dude..."

"Hell yeah.... he was," Renji mumbled and turned around to head towards his room.

“Whoa! Whoa!” Hisagi yelled.

Renji heard the snap of a shower curtain being yanked aside, an outraged squawk… and two seconds later, he was being pushed into the wall by a soaking wet brunet, dripping water onto the hallway carpet, barely hanging on to a towel around his waist.

“What the _fuck_ did you say?!” in equal parts astonishment and disbelief, his roommate searched his face, his eyes, for telltale signs of drugs… insanity… _bullshit_.

Renji couldn’t help it, he grinned wide and victoriously, “I found him, Shuu. Met him last night,” he replied quietly, confidently, “…and he’s fuckin’ incredible.”

“Who?” Shuuhei’s brows furrowed, then shot up in recognition, “-- your client? Holy shit…” he pulled away, leaving a wet handprint on the redhead’s chest, then smiled conspiringly with him, “you lucky fuck, how’d you run into the guy?”

“That,” Renji replied, “is a long and detailed story.” He yawned then, tiredness finally catching up with him after a rousing night, _and a little pre-dawn funtime,_  “-- you done in there? I’m taking that shower… and fuck, man, you’re wasting our water by just letting it run like that.” Renji turned towards the bathroom, pulling the scarf that was usually tied around his head, away from his neck.

Renji’s hair was neatly pulled back into a low ponytail, which allowed Shuuhei a peek at the bruise blooming at the hollow of the redhead’s newly revealed throat.

“Hey,” he said, gesturing with a hand at his own unmolested neck in illustration… and stalling for time, “You gonna tell me his name?”

“Yeah, sure…” the redhead hesitated, but only for a moment.  This was _Shuuhei_ after all, he could share anything with this guy and know that he wouldn’t be judged by it. He hadn’t noticed that the water had turned off. “It’s Byakuya.”

“What’s Byakuya?!” came a shout from the bathroom.

 _Oh fuck_. He knew that voice. Renji watched in apprehension as a curious Kurosaki walked out of the over steamed room half dressed, pulling a t-shirt over his head in the process.

Shuuhei didn’t realize the significance of that particular name between the two men, as he harassingly walked up to Renji and pulled at his collar, exposing the marred surface. Before Renji could stop his hand, Shuuhei rubbed with his thumb over the bruised skin, smirking over at Ichigo-- “that’s Byakuya.”

Renji couldn’t help the fact that that not-too-gentle touch triggered a number of pleasant sensations to rush through his body. Couldn’t help the twitch in his dick, either.

“Knock it the fuck off, Shuuhei,” he grumbled abashedly, pushing the intruding hand away.

“Holy shit! Are you serious?!”

Renji growled low in his throat, “Keep your mouth shut, Ichigo. If I wanted to broadcast my life to the world I’d take out a paid ad--”

Ichigo put his hands out in front of him in defense; eyes wide at the uncharacteristic edginess of the tattooed artist, “- easy, easy, buddy! No need to get pissed!  I won’t say anything to anyone.”  
  
Then he smirked, changing over to a teasing lilt, “…not even Rukia, if you don’t want me to.”

“Rukia?” Shuuhei asked, knowing he was missing something in the exchange.

“Byakuya…” Ichigo replied slowly, wanting to draw it out for Renji’s discomfort, “is Rukia’s older brother. There’s a story in there somewhere, all I know is that he adopted her into his family long before I came into the picture.”

“Ahh…” Shuuhei exhaled, finally comprehending… many things… on many levels. “That’s a little bit of a mind fuck, ain't it?” he said to Renji, knowing the redhead’s past.

“Don’t I know it.” Renji sighed. He was _really_ exhausted, too many emotional peaks and troughs within the last twenty-four hours. “No, not Rukia, not yet. Fuck, _I_ don’t even know…”

Needing to re-establish himself as _not_ the man at the bottom of the ladder, and tired of being in this funk, _and_ wanting to get the topic off his life… Renji complained loudly, "- all I know is that I need a shower.” Quirking a lewd eyebrow between the two men in the hallway, “…eh, you guys didn’t _dirty_ the place up did ya?”

That did it. A pink blush spread across Ichigo’s cheeks.

Renji laughed, feeling like he just stepped up.

 

* * *

 

“Byakuya--”

“Renji? You are calling my office.”

“Yeah, well… it’s tough to reach a guy like you. Your secretary’s kind of a battle axe, you know that? She wouldn’t give me your number at the penthouse.”

“Mmm… yes, that is her job,” dry amusement underlay the CEO’s tone. “How did you manage to get past her?”

“What if I told you it was my undeniable personal charm?”

Byakuya attached the Bluetooth to his ear, a diminutive smile pulling at the edge of his lips. He walked over to the wall of windows overlooking the city… _Renji was out there_. “Perhaps…” was the only cryptic reply the brunet would give. A few moments passed in silence.

The sound of a deep sigh brushed against his ear.

“You haven’t called me… since… well…” the redhead cleared his throat, obviously a bit uneasy with where he was going in his conversation, “I just need to know that that wasn’t a one time thing, Byakuya,” the sculptor blurted out in a rush. _I want you. I constantly think about you._ “There's something between us, I feel it.  We have a connection here... don’t we?” he asked, cringing at the way his voice sounded… desperate.

 _Way to go, Abarai--_ Renji thought to himself, not like the guy didn’t have _everyone_ chasing after his tail. But it had been _days_ since he had talked to the man… he had been waiting for his call. The call that never came.

“I have not deliberately been avoiding you, Renji.” _Had he?_    “Business overseas has come to the forefront; it is imperative that I tend to it before allowing it to fester.” _Excuses._

“That wasn’t a ‘yes’ or ‘no’, Byakuya.”

 

If the Kuchiki hadn’t had a strict disciplinarian background, he would have snorted then; being caught _avoiding the issue_ was so… un-Kuchiki-like of him. Or was it? How would he know? No one had ever had the audacity to call him on it before. It would be… refreshing… to have someone around who wouldn’t be afraid to confront him… _maybe._

He smiled instead, genuinely enough so that the warmth reached his cold grey eyes.  Perhaps this artist would become a welcome intrusion into his regimented lifestyle, after all. It wasn't as if in the past several days he _hadn't_ thought about what all of this could lead to... he just hadn't _really_ wanted to acknowledge the answers he was coming up with. Renji was different; _he_ was affected differently when the redhead was around.  When they’d had conversations previously that were more than just the sex talk… Sometimes, Byakuya thought, he even resembled the man he used to be...

"Look, I'm not trying to--"

"Yes."

"Huh?... yes?  --Oh! Yeah, good..." a relieved chuckle tickled Byakuya's ear, "good!"

 

The flat screen monitor on the office wall began to chime, indicating Byakuya's video-conference was about to begin.

"You must excuse me, Renji... I have a meeting I must attend."

"Sure, okay... but I want to see you again. Can I take you to dinner?"

The punctual CEO could see the various meeting members quickly coming up on the sixty-two inch video screen, sectioned into eight smaller screens. He was expected to join in immediately.

"Unfortunately, I am already committed to a dinner meeting with a client. I will have to call you later, Renji. Please excuse me."

The billionaire hung up the phone and proceeded to his desk; business was at hand.

 

* * *

 

Byakuya sat in his desk, reclining in silence, taking solace the handful of minutes he had before the next client was to arrive.

With an elbow propped upon the armrest of his executive chair, he raised a hand and smoothed over his left brow with his ring finger. Light touches, starting from the widest part of his brow, up over the fine arch, trailing off past the tapered edge. Over and over again, he stroked casually... it soothed his mind, released the tension off his forehead. His eyes closed in reflex. It wasn't long before thoughts of soft and vibrant scarlet entered his mind.  Of strong and talented hands.

He felt a slight twinge of guilt. It had been three days since Renji had telephoned the office, to ask him where they'd stood, to ask him out on a date, really… and the aloof and evasive CEO had yet to return the call. He had waited too long.  Now for him to phone would be… _awkward._

He could just imagine his grandfather chastising him for the flagrant breach of social etiquette.

Byakuya was pulled out of errant thoughts by the quiet announcement of his secretary over the speaker phone, "Kuchiki-sama, your next appointment is here. Shall I send him in?"

"Yes, thank you."

 

Byakuya was surprised to see the very same redhead pervading his thoughts suddenly materialize through the door. Irritation furrowed his brow; his work and social circles were separate, and were required to remain that way. Abarai needed to understand this, however, it did not help Byakuya’s conscience to recognize that perhaps he had forced the artist’s hand.

His displeasure eroded a bit as he watched the tall redhead approach.  The man was wearing _exceptionally_ well fitted ( _was that black leather?)_ pants that showcased his long legs and hugged his muscular thighs-- and that hair--underneath the black scarf, it was weaved into a heavy French braid that hung down his back.

Renji exuded wild sexuality, whether the artist was aware of it or not, and Byakuya was not immune. It suddenly felt warmer in his office than it did a few seconds ago.

 

Regardless, it was business hours. The disciplined CEO hammered down his lusty thoughts and schooled his face into its mask of routine apathy.

"Renji," the brunet began in a patronizing tone, "I do not appreciate the misuse of my business day with social calls." This was absolutely the wrong way to win any points with him.

 

Amber eyes narrowed a second before a sharp grin graced ruggedly attractive features. Renji took a seat in the chair across the desk, he held a leather bound portfolio in his hand. "Don't be ridiculous, Byakuya. This is business."

Elegant eyebrows arched upwards as Byakuya's eyes widened... _did he just?... ridi-cu-what?_

 

Renji smirked inwardly, basking in his ‘win’. If he weren’t slightly pissed off at the man across the desk, he’d probably ‘high-five’ himself. Mustering up his best professional (-and distant) tone, the redhead continued, "I have been commissioned by Kuchiki Industries, to provide the Senbonzakura with various sculpture and oil paintings. Don't you know your own schedule?"

Stunned, Byakuya turned to look at the computer monitor that showed him his daily schedule.

_10:00am Discussion with artist for Senbonzakura._

 

 _Rather obscure_. Byakuya would definitely have _words_ with his secretary regarding this.  Perhaps _two_ words in particular.

Looking back at the triumphant grin making its way onto Abarai's handsome face, Byakuya begrudged him nothing. He almost wanted to smile himself… almost.

“Proceed…” is what he replied, instead.

Renji opened up his portfolio and placed it on Byakuya’s desk. He slid over a few pictures of his completed works that could possibly be displayed in the hotel. "Rukia wanted me to go over my ideas with you, even though she explained to me that you had already given her a blank slate. Only one piece is not to be discussed, she wants that to be a surprise for you. The others... well, she wanted me to touch bases-- if you had a particular color palette or theme in mind before I begin."

Renji was all business, discussing various items he already had in his collection, what he could do, and materials he felt most comfortable working with. For the next forty minutes Byakuya lost himself in the cadenced tenor of the sculptor’s voice, captivated by the confidence and enthusiasm Renji displayed in creating original pieces of art, by the hypnotic amber eyes backlit with innate passion for his craft... by the long fingers moving in graceful arcs as the redhead gestured while speaking...

The platinum gaze moved to the scarlet hair pulled up into an intricate braid... the CEO envisioned his own hands fingering through those locks... unweaving them.... feeling the silkiness wrap around his....

"Byakuya?"

 

Renji looked over at the CEO of Kuchiki Industries, noting the more-than-slight smoldering in the titanium grey... _knowing_ what that signified.

He stopped talking.

The sculptor stood up, and walked around the enormous desk, moving into Byakuya's personal space-- his large leather executive chair. A sultry smirk emblazoned itself on his face, Renji leaned down, both hands weighted on the armrests effectively trapping Byakuya in his chair... his face closing in... his lips only a hair's breadth away from the other pair... a pair beginning to part beneath his own in expectation.

"Is our meeting over?” he whispered huskily, “Has our business for the day been concluded to your expectations?"

Byakuya's eyes, which had been slowly sliding shut with the forward movement of the redhead, opened wide again to gaze into a fiery warmth. His breath hitched, in bright daylight, shards of crimson highlighted Renji's gorgeous amber irises, "Yes," Byakuya replied, this throat dry, "... and no."

 

Renji smiled dangerously and quickly crushed their lips together. The kiss was nothing short of absolute possession. He hadn't seen Byakuya in close to a week. Hell, he’d only talked to him once, and the days after that hadn’t turned out exactly as he’d have liked, either. The obstinate man was taking _way_ _too long_ to decide… Renji figured he’d just have to show the brunet what he wanted.

Having had to sit in that chair, less than five feet away from Byakuya had been torture. But if the haughty CEO wanted to be all business in his office, well, that was his prerogative, and Renji would respect that. The look Byakuya sent him a couple of minutes ago told him that priorities had changed, and he _definitely_ had no problems with that.

Renji's tongue slid forward, to lick at the elegant lower lip before dipping in to taste again, the decadence of that perfect mouth. He couldn't stop the guttural groan that rumbled up from his chest as Byakuya met him in equal fervor. How could it be this good, this quick?

“You gonna make time for us, Byakuya?” the redhead challenged as he came up for air, his voice strained with desire rapidly escalating, “I can’t do this by myself. My pride won’t let me keep chasing you without some reciprocation that you feel the same way.”   _Fuck_ _that… he’d never stop chasing this man._

Renji continued his assault on Byakuya’s pliant mouth, savoring the untouchable heat, wanting to touch so much more. Realizing exactly where they were, however, frustrated him to no end.

Byakuya was dressed in his business attire-- an immaculate steel grey dress shirt with an identically colored tie, with _cufflinks_ , and a _tie pin_ no less, crisply pressed dress pants, soft black leather boots... _fuck_... he just wanted to rip it all off and use the abomination that was Byakuya's desk like it was meant to be used.

He raised a hand to caress the line of Byakuya's jaw with the tips of his fingers, tilting it up to get access to the slightest bit of skin available to him. Renji sucked at the soft flesh under his chin, working his way up towards Byakuya's hairline, nuzzling the back of his ear with the tip of his nose, licking at it with his tongue. He relished the shiver and soft breathy sigh released by the quiet CEO.

Ever so quietly he heard Byakuya speak, felt it as a vibration against his lips, “I apologize, Renji…” the deep timbre gave gravitas to his words, “for being inconsiderate and… thoughtless.”

Renji closed his eyes and smiled softly; it was enough. He placed a chaste kiss behind Byakuya’s ear.

"I've missed you, Byakuya," Renji whispered softly, "I can't stop thinking about you... I want to throw you on that desk right now and lick every bit of skin on you..." As hot breath grazed the scion’s pale neck, Renji’s voice took on a seductive purr, "I want to hear you scream for me."

 

A sharp spike of desire and arousal shot through Byakuya's system, helplessly he surrendered to the groan clawing its way up his throat.

Renji's other hand roamed, fingers working their way down the dress shirt, plucking at the buttons around the navel, searching for skin.

"... you got me so worked up... I’d like to taste you, if you’d let me? _"_

That voice alone was hot enough to melt his strict self discipline.

Byakuya was going to bend his own rules, permit this unheard of break in protocol. Kisses were one thing... what this sculptor wanted to do to him... asking him to allow... How was it Renji could sway his iron clad restraint?

 _"Yes,"_ Byakuya acknowledged, _"always yes to you, Renji."  
_

 

Byakuya felt the redhead’s face break into a wide smile at his neck, felt the sharp teeth nip briefly at his skin.

Slowly, Renji moved to kneel down between Byakuya's legs, hands moving to undo Byakuya's pants and release his cock. Concentrating on the fastenings at the brunet's waist, Renji tried to ignore the beginnings of a fluttering in his gut.

Byakuya shuddered at feeling the back of the redhead's hand brushing against his lower belly. It appeared as though Renji was making sure his clothes remained… untouched… except for that one particular part of him that needed… unwrapping. The anticipation of having that gregariously hot mouth around him made his cock thicken quickly, made it push insistently at its silk layers. The more than capable hand stroking at him did not hurt matters in the least, either.

Renji licked his lips nervously, this was, after all, his first ‘up close-and-personal’ encounter… the urge to give Byakuya pleasure was overwhelming-- but coming up short in experience, and seeing that thick, rigid cock in broad daylight made him hesitate.  For the first time, his bravado faltered.

"Renji--" Byakuya's slow baritone broke through his thoughts, sensing his uncertainty, "..if you really do not want to, do not force yourself. I understand not everyone enjoys this pleasure."

Renji looked up, the billionaire's eyes were dilated in arousal and lust, and still the redhead could see the consideration in his gaze. Byakuya wouldn't ask anything of him he wasn't ready to give. He felt stupid for balking at this crucial moment.

"That's not it, actually," he admitted slightly embarrassed, breaking eye contact, "This is probably the wrong time to bring this up, but I've…uh, never done this before..." Bracing himself, he looked up at Byakuya again, "..and I just want it to be good, for you."

Platinum eyes widened slightly in surprise, but then an enigmatic smile spread across the beautiful face. The executive hand previously lying on the armrest moved to caress Renji's cheek before moving down to run the line of his jaw; the gesture was so tender, and so out of character for the dominating CEO, that Renji felt his face warm at the understanding implication.

The next command from the brunet, however, kicked started his flagging ego. It was direct and was spoken with a core of steel, and a promise of _gratification_ , "Put your fingers in my mouth."

 

Curiously, Renji raised a hand to Byakuya's lips, and the CEO easily allowed two fingers to slip in. Eyes never breaking from the redhead, Byakuya started a slow sucking rhythm on the digits. Pulling back so that just the fingertips were in his mouth, he used his tongue to rub and lick along the sensitive pads. Pulling the fingers in deeper again, he swirled his tongue around the joints; grazing them lightly with his teeth... Taking the pair all the way into his mouth, down to the knuckles on Renji's hand Byakuya sucked hard on the fingers, hot and relentless suction... finally he used the soft muscle of his tongue to split them apart, and teased the sensitive webbing between Renji's fingers with just the tip... drawing a deep groan from the tattooed chest.

Renji swore under his breath as his cock pulsed in time with each delectable lick and pull at his fingers. _Holy fuck_ … it felt like his dick was being sucked too.

The hand that had stalled briefly on Byakuya's cock curled around its target and stroked determinedly. Grinning in shared intimacy, Renji lowered his head and licked across the crown of Byakuya's erection. Luxuriating at the discovery of the smooth-as-satin texture, Renji bent lower and with the flat of his tongue, licked Byakuya from root to tip.

That long, hot swipe had the CEO closing his eyes in bliss, and Renji felt the resulting throb in the fevered girth in his hand. Suddenly feeling confident in being able to give Byakuya this kind of pleasure, Renji's sensual nature kicked in, and he found his hesitations melting away, his extroverted persona returning.

"Byakuya… open your eyes. I want you to keep your eyes on me..." an echo of a past shared memory compelled the CEO to obey.

Renji saw the eyes wrench themselves open, the need burning within...

Eagerly wanting to experience and share this with Byakuya, Renji's tongue laved in one smooth motion around the flared tip of that turgid length; he pulled the full crown into his mouth, suckling softly, marveling at the silky hot skin... tasting the essence of Byakuya on his tongue.  He rubbed teasingly at the slit, then used the tip of his tongue to _dig_ into it.

Renji heard a stifled groan, felt Byakuya's hips pitch forward slightly in response... a hand fell upon his head, slender fingers desperately weaving its way into his hair. Encouraged, the redhead opened his mouth wider and proceeded to swallow what he could of Byakuya's swollen cock, pulling and sucking upon the heated flesh.

Renji pulled his fingers out of Byakuya's mouth. He needed to ease the tightness in his own pants, which was now becoming unbearable. A relieved groan rolled through his chest as he unzipped... and he immediately began to stroke himself in time.

Byakuya bucked against the buzz that went through his cock... _the redhead was an adept_... Failing at attempts to control his breathing, harsh gasps filled the large office. In pure selfishness, Byakuya removed the hair band keeping Renji’s braid together, and greedily freed the scarlet locks. A fresh wave of lust ran through him as he twirled his fingers through the soft strands.

As the visually inclined CEO looked down into his lap, he moaned softly, uncontrollably. It was too debauched, too erotic... to see those sensuously full lips and wide mouth wrapped around his cock, to see this bright mass of red bobbing in his lap. Each hot lick like fire on his flesh, each wet pull drawing out a heated wave of intense pleasure... and _he_ was still entirely, neatly dressed. From the door to his office, Renji wouldn't even be seen behind his desk.

And perhaps it was just that extra thrill of getting caught at any moment... that heady rush... that had Byakuya threading his hands into Renji's hair to gently guide his mouth where he wanted it, to slightly thrust into that hot, willing mouth... of knowing he was the first to do so... to fuck this mouth... that threw him quickly into release.

Renji felt Byakuya harden and pulse on his tongue, knew that he would come soon. He’d had a second of panic at feeling the hands on his head holding him, the additional thrust of the hips pushing that hard length deeper into the back of his throat... but knowing he could take it, knowing Byakuya was _so_ getting off on this... made him relax and go with it all. The hand on his own cock quickened, he fisted himself harder.

At the last moment, he felt the hands loosen, to try and pull him off... but he kept at it. He moved his other hand from stroking the base of Byakuya's cock to glide up under his shirt. Finding a neglected nipple, he thumbed across it a few times, then pinched hard.

Byakuya arched, that extra sharp stimulation unleashed the coil that was being tightly wound deep in his belly. With a silky soft moan he came, deep inside Renji's mouth, rocking ever so imperceptibly in place as waves of euphoria crashed over him... and the redhead kept sucking on him, pulling the echos of release out of him.

Renji gave himself a couple more rough strokes before he, too, gave himself over to orgasm. A soft groan escaped his lips as he lowered his head to rest on Byakuya's thigh.

Slightly dazed, they both remained that way for a few more stolen seconds; with Byakuya lightly, distractedly, threading his fingers through Renji's loose hair. Eventually he turned his upper body to pull out some tissues from his desk drawer, handing them to the redhead, and proceeded to tuck himself back in.

Languorously Byakuya leaned down, pressing their lips together, kissing Renji slowly, gently. His tongue made a leisurely exploration of the redhead's mouth, enjoying the taste of himself there.

"Thank you, Renji." Byakuya’s velvety voice, sounding even more honeyed with satiation lacing his words, “For reminding me of what I desire.” There seemed to be more to those words than what was being said, “I will make time for us.”

To the redhead, it sounded like a vow.

“--and by the way, we do need to have a conversation on what other ‘firsts’ you would like to reveal to me.”

Renji chuckled, soft and deep, a nice rumble that warmed the stoic CEO's cold heart, "Oh, that's gonna require a whole other meeting, all on it's own..." he smirked, "...and preferably in the _other_ part of your penthouse apartments."

Byakuya agreed wholeheartedly in the change of venue; however, he had to admit, this was the best damn business meeting he’d ever had.  
  



	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 - Finale.   
  
  
 

 

"Rukia, I need to head back home to take care of some business, personally."    
  
She thought her brother looked annoyed.  _Must be the Board again_.  Only they would be able to pull him away from this project that was so close to completion.  Lately he had seemed more relaxed, at ease; but not today.  
  
"The grand opening for the Senbonzakura is scheduled in less than three months. The caterer chosen for the event has cancelled due to unforeseen circumstances. Would you be able to find a replacement while I am away?"

"Yes, of course, Nii-sama.  I’d be happy to take care of it. Leave it to me!"

  
 

* * *

 

"What's up?"

"Ohhh..." Rukia flopped into one of the open seats at the redhead's kitchen table, "For the last two weeks I've been trying to find a caterer for the hotel's opening... and so far everyone's either booked or I'm not interested in what they have to offer."

"Yeah?" Renji responded, while getting both himself and the brunette a beer out of the refrigerator, offering another one to the bodyguard shadowing the doorway, "what kind of food are you looking for?"

"The impossible..." Ichigo snorted, waving the beer away.

"Oh, you know.... something eclectic, un-ordinary; enigmatic... like Nii-sama. It needs to represent elegance and still be unique, and most of all it’s got to taste good. I want something... oh I don't know... something..." she was grasping at straws, hands out in front waving through the air, unable to find the right words...

"Something that screams 'Byakuya'," Ichigo chimed in for her.

 

 _Done that a few times already_....

Renji smiled secretly, but instead replied, "You know its just food, right? Who're you trying to impress anyways?"

Rukia huffed. "Everybody who’s anybody-- and their mother.  It's the Big Show! The CEO's of the largest corporations... the investors in Kuchiki Industries… they're all attending this event." The brunette threw her arms out above her head in mock dismay.  
  
She turned towards him, "You too, Renji. You’ll have lots of exposure for your art with this event-- _global exposure_."

"Yeah?" the redhead perked up, "Cool."

"Pfft," Rukia snorted, "not simply 'cool' Renji... this could set you up for life. It's that big. Nii-sama's got connections that important."

"Awesome." The redhead responded calmly.

Rukia rolled her eyes.

"Hey," Renji’s eyes alighting in inspiration, "I know just the person for you... let me give her a call!"

  
 

* * *

 

"Renji... did I wake you?" Obviously he had, the redhead's voice was nice and muzzily, like right after a night of hard fucking, where they were both struggling to stay awake... like that last night they’d had together.

"Mmm... Byakuya. I can't find a better thing than waking to the sound of your voice. Unless it's waking up wrapped around you," Renji responded sleepily. "Are you close to coming back soon?"

"No, unfortunately not. It is... quite messy over here. The Board will meet tomorrow, I will know more after that." Byakuya's voice too, was a little slurry. Renji could hear the swallowing of liquid refreshment flowing down the elegant throat. It sounded like it was not the first drink of the night either… _damn, was it even nighttime over there?_

"Renji..." the pause seemed to last a second longer than usual, "would you consider flying over here?"

"Huh?..." the redhead was wide awake suddenly. They had talked briefly of Byakuya's 'status' in his homeland, how every move the man made was almost front page news. Renji thought a male lover would probably turn the Kuchiki dynasty on it's head. "I'm not sure you'd want that in your current position, Byakuya. Rukia told me the Board is trying to oust you as CEO... something about not liking the direction you're taking the company in?"

An irritated huff, "Yes, the current Board is composed of a few old men who guard their wealth like pimps guard their whores. They do not appreciate a change in business landscape, even if the change to the bottom line is minimal. Kuchiki Industries is set to become the leading charitable foundation focusing on improving the lives of orphans and bettering the environments they live in. It takes money to do that. Money that does not earn money in return. Charity, as it is defined."

"Bastards..."

"Yes. Although many of the Board members already do side with me, it may be an extended fight to force out the others who are attempting this coup." Another deep swallow was heard over the line, "In any event, I care not what others will say, I would prefer you with me than not.”

“No one fucks with this Kuchiki,” the bitterness in that whiskey smooth voice was a little disconcerting.

 

Now Renji knew that Byakuya had to have been a little drunk for that kind of outburst, and felt bad for the strain he must be under.

_Still, he couldn't pass it up, Byakuya needed a lightening of his mood anyways--_

"Well, I know a man who's fucked  _that_ Kuchiki," Renji dropped his voice into a sultry purr, a littly flirty, a littly _dirty_ , "...and that Kuchiki loved it."

Renji heard a dry snort and a quiet, if not slightly drunk, laughter... he grinned widely at achieving that response. _Yes!_  
  
"My. My. You will keep me sane, after all." A deep sigh filled the line, as well as the sound of a glass being put down. "Well, if I cannot persuade you to come to me, at least talk to me Renji... if I cannot have your mouth on me, at least I can have your words."

"You know I'd gladly fly over, Byakuya... to hell with gossips and jealous harpies on your Board or wherever they may be. As it is, I have a few outstanding commitments for a grand opening of a particularly lavish hotel coming up in a few weeks, and I really can’t let down the commissioner of those pieces."

"... that would be the Senbonzakura?"  A soft exhale whispered through his ear, "then it cannot be helped. Indulge me, Renji... with that wicked tongue of yours."

 

"Anything for you, Byakuya."

 

* * *

 

It was close to midnight when Renji finally made it back into the apartment. He was excited and exhausted at the same time, having never felt more satisfied with the work he produced. He hoped Byakuya would be pleased was well, with the items he planned to present to the discerning CEO. _When the fuck was he coming back, anyways?_

Toeing off his shoes and heading for his room, Renji was surprised to see Ichigo sleeping on the couch with his head in Shuuhei's lap, both men being watched by the television.

"Oi!" he muttered softly, nudging the man in his shoulder, "Don't you have a body to guard?"

"Huh?" Ichigo sat up suddenly, jarring Shuuhei awake at the same time, "What?"

"I said, don't you have a job watching over a different brunette? What's it been, three nights this week already?"

Ichigo yawned loudly, stretching. "Yeah... she gave me the night off again. She's been hanging out with that caterer you introduced her to."

"Orihime?"

"Yeah, that one," Ichigo replied.  "They hang out at her suite at the hotel together.  Rukia knows that's the only way I can leave her. Geez, I've been around them a few times too..." the younger man scratched his head, "Who knew there was so much to say about things you stick in your mouth?"

Two sets of eyebrows rose at that observation, Renji let loose a soft laugh as his roommate raised his hand.

Taking up the _too easy_ reply Shuuhei chuckled, "There's a lot I can say about the stuff I put in my mouth, but with Renji here," gesturing to the redhead with his thumb, “…I don't think you'd be comfortable with it out in the open like that."

Ichigo glared, fighting the flush creeping up his cheekbones… _and ha! winning this time_ … "You're such a perv..."

"Don't you forget it..." Shuuhei smugly replied.

  
 

* * *

  


“How would you have me?”

“On all fours,Renji.”

The redhead’s breath lodged in his throat, they hadn’t progressed that far in their relationship… _yet_.

“Yeah?...” He couldn’t help the breathiness of his response, nor the underlying excitement.

 

Byakuya had not been surprised by Renji’s consequent admission that he would be the redhead’s ‘first’ in every aspect of their ‘quality time’ together. The astute hotelier had already deduced that fact from their interaction in his office. Renji’s inexperience with men didn’t bother him in the slightest, quite the opposite, it made the redhead even more charming to the billionaire CEO.

And now, Byakuya was finding more than a bit of pleasure in seducing Renji through words; encouraging the outgoing redhead to participate in fantasy, to allow to sculptor to get used to the idea of a different kind of pleasure, to get caught up in anticipating… penetration _._ He wouldn't be insistent or result to pressuring the younger man by action, Byakuya wanted Renji to come to him willingly. He would tap into to Renji’s uninhibited nature, assure the redhead of the pleasures Byakuya could wring out of his body.

“I want you in my bed, Renji. I want to run my tongue over every one of those sinful tattoos on your back, sink my teeth into the sensitive nape of your neck… I want to run my fingers through the hair at your scalp… and pull back on it until your neck is taut, where it is just shy of painful pleasure.”

 

The hypnotic timbre of Byakuya’s voice washed into and through Renji’s ears. He had the ear buds in tonight, upgrading from the headset so that he could hear the sensual purr inside his head. It was as if Byakuya was right there with him, _right behind him_ … that if he could just lean back, he’d feel those hands on him. And _fuck it all_ , if what Byakuya was saying wasn’t turning his insides into a molten mess of hunger and untended to need. Renji moaned, wanting and deep, his hands moving on himself to the direction of the voice in his head.

Renji had never been in this position before, the idea of being submissive was totally foreign to him… but damn, if that voice in his head wasn’t making him _want_ it. The wicked pleasures being promised sent waves of lust coursing through him… he was being tempted by Byakuya’s voice. It resonated within him, touching a part deep inside that wanted all that was being offered... because it was Byakuya.

 

“I am going to stroke your thigh as I lean down over you… do you feel me behind you?  I can feel you, thrumming with need… and I run my tongue up your spine...” a deep gratifying groan filled his head, echoing his very own into the empty room, “…your sweat on my tongue is delicious.  You feel so good, Renji, your skin is on fire.  I can only imagine how hot you burn on the _inside_.”

“Byakuya…” the redhead swallowed shakily, his mouth open as he struggled for breath, “I- I want you… want you to…”

 _Too much, too much…._ Renji visualized himself pinned to the bed, Byakuya kneeling, covering him from behind… and fuck... _pushing into him_.

With a high keening moan, Renji came in his hand harder than he ever had before.  Just the thought of Byakuya doing those things to him triggered something so… so... _damn!_

"Oh hell, Byakuya..." Renji struggled to catch his breath, body still twitching and shuddering, "... you're coming back soon, right? I gotta touch you."

He couldn't see it, but he felt the diminutive smile curve the pristine lips, " Yes, Renji."

  
 

* * *

 

  
  
Renji looked up into the fierce countenance of the marble sculpture he had spent the last six months extracting out of it’s stone prison. Tomorrow, he would be transferring the creature to the lobby of the Senbonzakura as a center showpiece, and he felt both a surge of pride and a twinge of regret. He'd miss having the nue in his studio; it was like having someone protective around, watching over him and his stuff.

"I'll miss you, big guy..." Renji spoke to the statue, "but I know you're going to a better place. I hear there's a lot of classy big shots over there,” the artist started chuckling, “… and you'll get to hob-nob with the beautiful people."

 

"I hear some of the 'big shots' are actually quite ugly..." came a soft droll response.

 

"Byakuya!" Renji turned, the brunet stood just inside the doorway of his studio. "You're back… I wasn't expecting you for another couple of days."

"I was able to conclude business in a more than timely fashion," Byakuya replied, walking over to where Renji stood, "I wanted to return here as soon as convenience allowed..." _to you._  
  
It had been almost two months since he'd seen the busy CEO... they had barely started whatever they were doing together before he'd had to leave for his extended trip. 

They had continued their relationship by telephone; it'd been easy, seeing as it was the way they had met in the first place. Back when they had first started, Renji was the seducer, it was his job to help Byakuya relax and unwind; but lately, the tables had turned. Byakuya was the one whispering dirty little thoughts into Renji’s ear, encouraging him to voice guilty pleasure and dark wants… it was Byakuya promising to fulfill those pleasures… and Renji had found he wanted.  
  
Now, for perhaps that same reason, Renji suddenly found himself feeling a little bit awkward, and tried to divert attention away from himself, if just for a minute.  
  
"He's called Zabimaru," Renji introduced, focusing Byakuya on the mystic nue, "and he's going to be the landmark piece in the lobby of the Senbonzakura."

Byakuya looked up at the creature carved out from the marble, he was again impressed with Abarai's skill as an sculptor; the intense strength and inherent beauty of the nue was wondrously displayed. The fierce gaze that conveyed intelligence, the barreled chest and proud stance imbued with a barely-there restraint; and then there was the contrasting sinuous snake tail that appeared to have been frozen in mid-flight.

"He is magnificent... the Senbonzakura would be honored to have him."

Renji laughed a little self deprecatingly, "Well, I just hope he doesn't scare anyone away... Rukia insisted he be in the main lobby."

"He is as unique and beautiful as his creator, and deserves nothing less."

Renji could feel his face flush at the compliment, he had never been told he was beautiful... it brought to the forefront, again, what kind of relationship he actually had with Byakuya.

  
  
Seemingly, Byakuya was done with pleasantries, as Renji suddenly found himself pushed back against the cool marble. Pocketed in the juncture of Zabimaru’s shoulder and fore leg, the redhead was pinned chest to chest with Byakuya as soft lips pressed against his own.  
  
"I have missed you..." the redhead barely registered hearing, before his own desires quickly rose to drown out his other senses.  It had been silly of him to have shied away from Byakuya.  One touch brought everything back into crystal clear focus.  One touch; and it was like Byakuya had never left at all.

 

Byakuya seized Renji’s mouth like someone starving, tasting him, drinking of him… like a man gone too long without sustenance. Their mouths and tongues met and moved together, blindly seeking the other to an ever increasing passion.

Byakuya made a low wanting sound deep in his throat, Renji was surprised to hear a soft needy reply echo out of his own. He felt the crush of Byakuya’s body press against him, felt fingers and hands find their way under his shirt to traverse bare skin… he shivered as he felt those fingers dip into the waistband of his jeans and rub at the sensitive skin over his hip bone, then they were expertly popping open the metal tabs at his fly. Renji had to bite back a whimper as that knowing hand found and extricated his hardening cock and began a mind-altering stroke.

Breaking away from Byakuya’s mouth, Renji moaned, lowering his forehead to Byakuya’s shoulder, hot breaths expelling rapidly. He nipped at the arch of Byakuya’s neck, eliciting a shiver; his tongue leading the way as he dipped into the hollow of his throat.

“Hah…” Renji panted, “… if you don’t slow down, I’m gonna embarrass myself soon.”

“It will be my pleasure to see you lose control…”

“Well then…” Renji replied conspiringly, as he reached for the buckle of Byakuya’s belt, "I just can't play all by myself here."

Before Byakuya’s pants hit the floor, he reached into a pocket and pulled out a small tube of lubricant.

“Oh fuck, Byakuya… you carrying that around is so damn hot, I don’t even…”

The brilliant CEO merely smirked back at him.

 

Renji stopped the hand stroking at him; he pulled it away and twined their fingers together, giving himself a second to get his breath back. At Byakuya’s curious look, Renji leaned down to meet those steel-grey eyes, “Hey, I’ve been thinking about this a lot… I want you to do me this time.”

Surprise lit up the CEO’s eyes, and Byakuya smiled; a gentle upward slope to his elegant mouth that liquefied the silver in his gaze. Grabbing the redhead around the neck, Byakuya kissed him with a dedication he had never experienced, as a spike of unexplainable contentment, hotter and sweeter than anything he had ever tasted rolled across his tongue.

“There is nothing I want more than you, Renji…” Byakuya breathed into his mouth, “but not tonight. I want to savor you for something special… and right now, my patience is at a near end.”

At that, Renji gave him an unrepentant salacious grin.  "Next time, then."

 

Renji ended up lifting Byakuya onto his hips-- long alabaster legs wrapping around the muscular waist. He turned them around so that Byakuya would have some leverage, his back against the marble.  The redhead hissed as Byakuya enclosed his cock in a lubricated fist, his hips pivoting into that hand bestowing heavy strokes; a delicate twist of the wrist nearly buckled his knees. Not to be outdone Renji, too, prepped his partner. He stoked the fire with long, strong fingers until he had Byakuya humming and vibrating above him.

Then he shifted and slowly sheathed himself, groaning as he slid into Byakuya, his crimson head falling forward onto the brunet’s shoulder. Renji pressed his open mouth against the wildly beating pulse at Byakuya’s throat… and pushed himself deeper. He cried out quietly at the soft embrace sucking him in-- losing his thoughts, his physical being… his heart. He gripped Byakuya’s hips to hold him still so that he could grind and thrust into him, to give pleasure to the man who gave him so much in return.

Byakuya found himself biting at Renji’s neck, at his shoulders… hands delved into and pulled at the wild ruby hair in reckless abandon. Delicious sounds were being expelled from the graceful throat, every plunge into his willing body wrenched another reflexive moan. Powerful hips and thighs rocked and lunged, as Renji used one arm to hold Byakuya up and one arm to brace them both against the stone shoulder of Zabimaru.

The cold marble at Byakuya’s back was a welcome contrast to the heat of the man burning him from within… he could feel it; the pressure building and building inside to an almost unbearable peak. This time... this time when he came undone, he wasn’t sure he’d be able to put all the pieces of himself back together again. This redhead had gotten to him, had been able to breach past the barriers Byakuya had built to keep others at a distance. With Renji, those walls had been disassembled with ease.

His skin felt too tight, the heat was too stifling, he thought he couldn’t take it anymore… he groaned, achingly… and heard a tender growl in response… and then his world exploded.  
 

“Is it always going to be this good?”  
  
A soft nuzzle at his throat made Byakuya smile.   
  
“Yes.”  
 

 

* * *

  


“Congratulations, Byakuya. The Senbonzakura Kageyoshi is truly a Grand Hotel as its namesake implies.”

“Thank you, Sosuke. Your company’s contributions and embellishments have greatly facilitated in that endeavor.”

“Well, I look forward to continuing our association with you, Byakuya,” Sosuke smiled warmly.

Byakuya tipped his head in acknowledgement, “As do I.” He saw a flash of orange in his periphery. “Excuse me, please,” he murmured to his colleague, and moved in the direction of the familiar head of hair.

Four of them were all milling about the dessert table-- Kurosaki, Rukia, the bubbly caterer, and as Byakuya remembered, the curiously tattooed roommate of Abarai’s.

“Nii-sama!...” Rukia smiled up at him, “how are you enjoying the food?”

“It is aesthetically beautiful and equally delectable as well,” he replied, glancing over at the blushing caterer, “Thank you for your arduous endeavors this evening.”

“It was my pleasure, Mr. Kuchiki,” the young woman gushed, “I’m so happy you are enjoying the hors d'oeuvres I've created.  It’s really been exciting for me to cater such an extravagant event… and Rukia has been such a great help! She’s been so patient and understanding… and so encouraging to me to try new creations… and tasting them for me, too!” Orihime’s eyes sparkled, grabbing Rukia’s hand in hers in excitement as she spoke.

_Oh._

Rukia pinked, insecure at being the center of attention. She coughed into her tiny hand, the one not being held, and tried to change the subject, “Uh… anyone seen Renji?”

“Yeah,” Shuuhei smiled, pointing in the direction of the front part of the lobby, “He’s holding center court with a handful of very fine looking ladies..." the brunet glanced over at Byakuya, "...and gentlemen as well. Looks like he's generating a lot of business for himself."

“The man is talented…” Ichigo nodded in agreement, playing along with Shuuhei.

 

Byakuya let his eyes travel over the shoulders of the enormous marble beast staking a claim in his lobby; past that to hone in on the flicker of red just beyond, “…quite.”

The Kuchiki strode across the magnificent room, filled with wealthy businessmen and women, clients, and the publicity reporters as well. Centuries of old money filled the grand foyer, along with the nouveau riche of software moguls and internet prodigies. Byakuya moved past all of them, his target -- a tall and ruggedly handsome orphan, gifted beyond measure… and all his.

Out of the corner of his eye, Renji saw Byakuya approaching… but instead of stopping, the errant CEO merely sent a sideward glance to the redhead and continued on towards the opposite end of the room. Smirking, a delighted spark ignited in the artist’s amber eyes.  Taking his cue, Renji concluded his business with his future clients at hand.

He followed the path Byakuya had taken. The lobby, entryway, grand foyer... whatever you wanted to call it, was almost the entire ground floor. Renji had lost sight of the hotelier, and had wandered into a different section, no less extravagant, but with a lot less people. He turned to head back, and finally saw the man off to the left, looking up at the water color Renji had done as a surprise gift courtesy of Rukia. They had showed it to him earlier, but it looked like Byakuya was studying it in detail, again.

Done in a traditional Japanese water color style, the picture featured a samurai warrior in full armoured regalia, standing beneath the canopy of a large sakura tree. The samurai stood proudly; it’s helm held under one arm, his sheathed sword grasped in the hand of the other. His face was tipped up and angled to one side, his eyes were closed; it was done in three quarter profile, and the serenity and peaceful calm on the samurai’s face was exquisite. Thousands of soft sakura petals filled the air around him and the earth beneath…

“This is beautiful, Renji.” Byakuya didn’t think anything more could be said, words could not describe what he felt upon seeing this picture.

“Thank you,” Renji replied quietly, as he slipped his hand into Byakuya’s and squeezed lightly, “when Rukia requested a painting of ‘something that embodies Nii-sama’s true character’, I honestly thought I was stumped. But after more than a few conversations with her and my own ideas about you, I came up with this guy. You embody the samurai spirit-- honor, respect, benevolence, rectitude, courage, honesty, and loyalty...”

A dry chuckle interrupted, “Do not put me up on a pedestal, Renji. I am an ordinary man. Fallible.”

Renji turned so that they were facing each other, an impish smirk on his face, “Now don’t be bursting my romantic bubble here, I’m taking a bit of artistic license.” Then he leaned in to whisper seductively into Byakuya’s ear, “… and don’t worry, I don’t want you standing on a pedestal, I want you naked and lying in my bed.”

Byakuya’s breath hitched _… to hell with propriety_ … he had been watching Renji all day during this grand opening, unable by circumstance to touch the charismatic redhead. He'd had to watch as others fawned over the artist, shaking his hand in a more than business like manner, touching his shoulders, he even saw the looks (of both the men and the women!) that some of the bolder investors sent Renji’s way. Needless to say, the CEO had not been pleased. 

Byakuya tipped his head back and captured Renji’s lips in a searing kiss. His lips tugged up a little as he realized he had caught Renji off guard, as the redhead stiffened beneath him, thinking Byakuya wouldn’t kiss him out in public. Taking advantage of the compliant mouth, Byakuya's tongue laved at the plumped bottom lip before darting into the hot mouth for further domination. Byakuya wrapped his hand around the back of Renji’s head to hold him in place as he tried to coax the redhead into a response with lips and teeth and tongue.

Renji was stunned. What was Byakuya doing? There were all kinds of people here… the _press_ was here. It wasn’t so much for his sake either, he didn't care in the slightest, he was a nobody. _Byakuya_ was the one watched by too many people, by too many uptight Kuchiki Industry Board members.

Mmm... but that tongue was calling his out to play, and Renji _liked_ to play. Breaking into a wide smile, Renji hummed in approval and finally got his mouth into the game.

 

“Oi! So there _is_ entertainment in addition to all this food!"

A low growl emanated from a throat, Renji wasn’t sure if it came from his own or Byakuya’s.

When he turned four sets of eyes were headed their way. The set of violet ones way bigger than any other.

“Shuuhei…” Renji threatened, “this is off the record for today’s event, got that?”

“Dude, no worries… of course I won’t put any of this in the article,” a gleeful smile broke out on Hisagi’s face, “-but geez Renji, you were kinda leaving the guy hanging there for a bit.”

Renji sputtered, “Hey! I was blindsided... and trying to hold back so assholes like you wouldn’t get the wrong idea.”

“Well, I hate to be the one to break it to you, but there was no other idea going on here.”

 

“Byakuya,” Ichigo spoke up, “it looks like that guy over there may have gotten a picture of you two.” The bodyguard thumbed in the direction of the main lobby, where a man with a press tag was hastily scribbling into his notebook. “You want me to get it back?”

“No, it is not necessary.”

“Byakuya?” Renji’s concern for him apparent.

“I will not hide myself or you from the public, Renji. Who I socialize with does not change the businessman I am. If other companies decide that Kuchiki Industries is not who they want to affiliate with, based on that, it is fine by me,” there was a steely edge to his voice. "Our portfolio will speak for itself."

“Damn, you are pushing all kinds of buttons for me with that voice,” Renji smiled, comforted to know Byakuya didn't want to hide them away, either.

“What about the Board?” Rukia had been quiet up to now, “Won’t they try and cause you more trouble, you know how they are with ‘appearances’.”

“Absolutely not.”

“Really?...” she had to ask, curious as to why they’d finally leave him alone after all the incidents she’d been privy to for the last ten years. The Board had always tried to influence Byakuya’s tenure as CEO, “Why not now?”

“Because as of two weeks ago, I am now the owner of 51% of Kuchiki Industries,” Byakuya announced nonchalantly, only a imperceptable gleam in his platinum eyes indicated how satisfied he was with this outcome.

“Cool,” Renji replied.

“Awesome,” Ichigo agreed.

Rukia rolled her eyes at the overly subdued response for such a mind boggling accomplishment. She beamed happily at him, “Congratulations, Nii-sama!”

She glanced over at Orihime, standing happily at her side, and grabbed her hand again and smiled at her reassuringly as she stood in front of Byakuya, “Nii-sama, I know we only planned to stay until the grand opening of the Senbonzakura... but I would like to stay here longer, if that’s okay.”

Byakuya gazed at Rukia, appearing happy at finding friendship and perhaps a little more; at Ichigo looking relieved at Rukia’s announcement, standing a little too close to that _other_ brunet; and then at Renji giving his roommate a triumphant 'thumbs up'.

He was still a stickler for good manners, seeing as he hadn't yet introduced himself to the other guy, "Kuchiki Byakuya," he said, holding out his hand, "looks like we will be seeing a lot of each other in the near future."

"Hisagi Shuuhei," the other replied in like manner, "you are a very lucky man," he smiled, indicating the redhead as the subject.

"Indeed, I am." Byakuya did feel fortunate. He could feel the heat of Renji's body against his back. Reassuring and warm.

Renji leaned down to whisper into his ear, "I wouldn't have let you leave me, Byakuya. I'd have chained you to Zabimaru if I had to."  
  
"I told you I would make time for us, Renji.  I plan on fulfilling that promise," Byakuya replied; he reached back to slip his hand into Renji's, his heart taking flight as his palm was stroked by an affectionate thumb.  

 

To say he was content was an understatement.

“I think we will both stay for a long while, Rukia.”

 


End file.
